Walk This Way
by jh831
Summary: Another Harry not turning out like Dumbeldore. Harry learning what will put him ahead of the curve, very ahead. First story so not very good at summaries yet. all reviews welcome. Will have comody and some seriousness in it
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is jh831, but you can call me Mr. J. This is my first shot at writing a story so be nice, don't care if you bitch, just as long as you comment.

Mr. J: Alright, I think I got this

Harry: I hope so, you seem stressed

Mr. J: (takes swig of whiskey) all better

Harry: (sweat drops) ok then on with the show

Mr. J: Hey can you do the disclaimer?

Harry: No, its your story

Mr. J: Don't make me make you a eunuch

Harry: Mr. J does not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliates, just his imagination… (shudders)

On a night in Little Whining an old man wearing a long silver robe was walking down the street and stopped in front of number 4. He was the headmaster at Hogwarts a school of witchcraft and wizardry, a school for witches and wizards.

There on the curb sat a cat, its tail going back and forward every few seconds.

"Hello professor Mcgonagall, a fine evening is it not?" The cat them began to morph into a woman wearing a robe like the man, except hers was green. She was a transfiguration professor at Hogwarts, and not to toot her own horn, but quite good at it.

"Albus, is it wise to leave young Harry here? Earlier I saw the other young boy….Dudley I think, hanging on his mothers leg begging for candy. Dam kid should be begging for a salad" she muttered that last bit under her breath.

The man now known as Albus gave his grandfather smile and his eyes twinkling, "Minerva, it is safe for him here, I am sure that the Dursleys will take good care of him. He must be kept out of the lime light for him to have a normal childhood, it is all for the greater good after all"

Minerva shook her head, she had seen what kind of people…no animals the Dursleys were. She thought to herself 'they are back stabbers who only look out for themselves, kind of like the family from Matilda….wait why did I think about that….and what and who is Matilda?' she shook her head and sighed.

A few minutes later both professors heard a rumbling of a motorcycle. They looked up and saw a flying motorcycle land and came to a stop in front of the house.

A giant of a man…well half giant (ah come on that was funny) got off the bike carrying a sleeping 15 month old boy. The man walked up to the two professors cradling the boy in his arms.

"Hello Hagrid, any trouble with Harry?" The man now known as Hagrid shook his head. "No Albus, he slept all the way here. Stirred a little between London and here, but fell back asleep."

Albus took the walked with them to the door and placed him on the doorstep. "Now he will grow up and we will see him in 10 years. " Just then a strong smell of crap hit the noses of all those around. They looked down at Harry who was giggling. Minerva leaned over and smelled.

"I think he went to the bathroom, we should change him" she turned around and Hagrid was running to the motorcycle and Albus was right behind him and jumped on after Hagrid. "Drive bitch drive, I'm to old to be changing diapers" and they took off into the sky leaving Minerva shaking her head who used a diaper changing spell and apporated out of there preparing to yell at the all mighty Albus.

Mr. J: So I think that was a good start

Harry: (tick mark over right eye) you had me shit myself!

Mr. J: well you are 15 months old, don't worry you will be potty trained by the next chapter….if your nice and get me some nachos

Harry: ( mutters unidentifiable words) Fine….jalapeños with it?

Mr. J: (nods) Dam right.

Harry: (waves) see you all next chapter

Mr. J: (waves and starts to eat nachos)


	2. Chapter 2

Heads up, I am not always going to call the spells like they are

Mr. J: Welcome back to masterpiece theater

Lawyer: (gleam in eye)

Harry: NO! Mr. J doesn't own anything

Layer: dam, that would have been a hell of a lawsuit

Mr. J: I do to own stuff, my imagination (gets crazy grin)

Harry: (Shudders) oh the horror

Mr. J: its not my fault that you cant see the humor

Harry: whatever crazy

Mr. J: Dam right, on with the story

Three years later

Harry has become an intelligent kid, he potty trained himself and for some reason he knew stuff that no normal 4 year old should. He was smart and talking with a full vocabulary of an adult.

His aunt and uncle and cousin have tried to hinder his learning process. They have tried starving him but strange occurrences kept happening around the house. They would go days without feeding him, but he would always never look undernourished.

One day they looked in his cupboard under the stairs, there were food wrappers. And they were mad that this freak was taking their food. But in reality he was conjuring it.

**Flashback**

On his third birthday he was having weird dreams of a man by the name of Tom Riddle. This man was doing stuff called magic. His dreams seamed so real to him. One day he was sitting in his cupboard and just staring at the door. He wanted out so he could stretch his legs and get fresh air…and he was hungry. He remembered his dreams and like any 3 year old decided to try it out. So he focused on the door and said unlock and it did.

So he began to think about what has been happening in his dreams and remembered something called meditation and occlumency. Occlumency was a form of protecting ones mind and helping store information for quick retrieval, while its counter part legitimacy was to invade a persons mind and read their thoughts or look at their memories.

So began the endless work that he set up for himself. However he did have a plan. He was a man with the plan. He quickly looked at the clock when he exited his cupboard and made his way to the kitchen and made a sandwich with his new gift, though it was shaky, and got a drink for himself. Then he got a paper and pen and wrote down a schedule. He heard his aunt coming down the stairs and quickly and quietly ran back to his cupboard. He just shut it as his aunt made it to the bottom step and he noticed that it was unlocked, he wished it locked and it locked itself. He knew that what he had was going to be good.

He got settled and began to write his schedule for the next year. His schedule was going to help him get control over his new gift and sort through the memories of this riddle person.

He usually woke up around 6 in the morning so that gave him some room to work. His uncle would go to work at 7 and drop off Dudley at school on his way. Petunia would do house work and just sit outside reading her book. So Harry began to work on his schedule.

6-7 get dressed, groom, all that jazz

7-8 meditate and go through memories

8-10 begin work on occlumency

10-12 work on his speech to make sure he could pronounce what he needed

12-1 lunch/break

1-2 work on silent casting

2-4 review

4-6 work on occlumency

6-8 review for the day

9 bed.

So that went on for 6 months. He learned so much thanks to his occlumency. He learned things called Transfiguration, Charms, Ancient ruins, Divination, even though in his eyes that was worthless. He also learned about potions and magical creatures. He found he liked casting spells that were from a class called Defense against the dark arts and eventual memories of all the dark spells and the unforgivable.

He liked learning about all of the creatures. Vampires, werewolves, goblins, elves, giants, and the animals. He didn't consider them lesser beings, but equals unlike wizarding England.

However he eventually came across the memories of him making his sole fragments and the eventual prophecy. The prophecy would lead to the eventual deaths of his parents and his own attempt to kill young Harry. He knew he had to get stronger and fast if he wanted to be ready for what he knew what was to come.

So he then began the next six months of his training. Since he didn't have a want, he decided to do wand less casting. His made a new schedule that would get him through till the rest of the year.

So his new schedule went as so

6-7 wake up

7-8 meditate and go through memories again incase he missed anything

8-10 occlumency

10-12 Work on manners for wizards and other creatures

12-1 lunch break

1-2 work on transfiguration

2-3 work on charms

3-4 ancient ruins

4-5 magical creatures

5-6 practice how to apporate

7-8 review

8-9 relax

9 bed

That went through the rest of his time. By the time his 4th birthday he was already on his 7th year material. He was amazed on how fast he learned thanks to his occlumency.

His shields were in his opinion top notch. He decided to turn his mind into a big mansion he saw on the T.V. it was a 5 story mansion complete with pool, garage, basement, attic, hidden rooms, secret passages. His defenses were amazing he had a five layer shield. The person would have to first break the first shield, then fight against angry snakes and scorpions, and bats. If they got through that they had to break through the second shield, which they had to fight giants, ogres, elephants, and angry birds. If they got through that then the third had dragons, the fourth had quicksand, and if they got through that they had to break the 5th shield and go against marines, rangers, S.W.A.T. and other special ops groups that the world has. But that wouldn't be the worst, oh no, not by a long shot.

They would be tired when they got through the shields and awaiting them on the steps of the mansion would be their toughest challenge….Richard Simmons. that's right Richard Simmons making them do those work outs.

In the mansion they had to navigate through the mansion, he put false memories in the library and through the mansion. Under the stairs there was a cupboard where there would be snakes, the halls had motion sensors that would activate a swarm of Richard Simons if they were not invited in.

His full memories were under the whole mansion that you needed a special password to get to. It was a chamber that had his full library of memories, experiences, and all the rest. So to say his mind was safe would be an understatement.

So the training went for the next six months which brings us back to the present.

**END FLASHBACK **

The family and Harry were asleep while waiting for the flashback to end. So the wait began. That's when Mr. J got evolved**, "**Hey, wake up, got a story to do people!" Harry then stirred, "Well asshole, it was a fucking long flashback…" Mr. J sweat dropped, "Well I had to do some back story and I didn't want to go back to the beginning of the chapter and work on it, so there. (sticks out tong) and watch your mouth you little shit. Now I know what's wrong with today's generations." Mr. Dursleys spoke up, "Are you to done yet, one of my favorite teams from France is going to play those stupid hooligans from Manchester united and I want to watch. Mr. J and Harry stopped and turned to Mr. Dursleys and ripped off their shirts to reveal Manchester United shirts. "Oy, your frogs are going to get killed you old fuck." Harry said. Mr. J nodded, "Harry, lets show this Wanker what the mighty red fans do to these tossers!" Mr. J put on some brass knuckles and so did Harry and began to chase Mr. Dursleys.

**Time skip**

Mr. Dursley was laying a beaten pulp as Harry was watching the game. When Dudley came in he saw his dad on the floor and looked to Harry, "What did you do you freak?" Then he grabbed a cricket bat and whacked Harry upside the head before Harry could do anything knocking him unconscious.

When Harry woke up, he figured out his next step in his training, fighting, however he needed to get out of this hellhole if he wanted to do any serious training.

**Scene Break**

So now we find Harry waiting for his so called family to go to bed. He had noticed wards around the house which made him suspicious on what kind they were and he found out through his memories that they were blood wards. So before he left he drained a pint of blood and hid it under a loose board so the wards would stay but just in case any body was tracking him they would think he was still in the house.

So he made his way out at midnight and never looked back. He watched a show called WWF (world wrestling federation, now WWE) he saw a wrestler by the name of Stone Cold Steve Austin. He had a certain walk that made him look bad ass. He would adopt a persona of don't care and be a hell raiser. He also remembered a song by Arosmith called "Walk This Way" so that is how he would be from now on.

**Scene Break**

Harry apporated to the front of the Leaky Cauldron and made his way inside. Inside it was just the barman cleaning some glasses. The barman Tom saw him and came up to him. "Where are your parents? Its one in the morning." Harry did a quick scan on Tom and found him to be a treasure trove of information. Harry also learned that he could trust him…for the right price.

Harry pulled back his hair causing Tom to gasp. "Harry Potter?" Harry nodded. "Yep, now since your up, how bout a mug of hot chocolate?" Tom got out of his stupor and got him a mug and a pint of beer for himself.

"So Mr. Potter" Harry cut him off, "Harry, my friends call me Harry and I have a good feeling that we are going to be good friends Tom."

Tom nodded and took a sip. "Care to explain where you have been and how you are so well spoken?" Harry nodded. He told him his story about everything, by the time he was done Tom was speechless.

"Well Harry, what can I do for you?" Harry nodded, "Well Tom, I am in need of many things. I need a tutor on dueling, a contact at the ministry, secrecy, a place to stay for a while. Don't worry, I will go see the goblins in a few years about when I am eight. I plan to be prepared for what is to come, can I count on you?" Tom nodded, he knew this young man was going to be one hell of a wizard.

Fist, Tom got him a room and went to work on getting Harry what he would need. He got a tutor for him which he knew he could keep a secret. This man was a secretive man. He wore a black cloak, shirt and jeans. He was a underground dulling champion and an underground fighter. This is what Harry wanted.

Second, The contact in the Ministry was a little harder, but he got one. She was a new worker in the Ministers office. She had access to information not normally privy to the populace. She could get him licenses, and other documents that he would need and keep it discreet. So the night finally ended.

**Scene Break**

The next day Harry met his new tutor. His name was Shade. Harry deduced it wasn't his real name, but he didn't matter. So during the meeting Harry told Shade what he needed and the whole story with Voldemort. Shade told him that the wizard populace didn't say his name because they were scared which made Harry laugh. So this meeting went on for an hour and set a schedule.

M-F alternating weeks (physical)

Wake up at 7 and be ready by eight

8-9 stretches

9-10 talk about what they were going to do that day

10-12 warm ups (run as long as you can, pushups, sit ups, crunches)

12-1 lunch

1-3 Fighting (punches, kicks, grappling, martial arts)

3-6 dodging (punches and kicks and how to get out of grapples)

7 dinner

Alternate week (magical

Wake up at 7 ready by eight

8-9 stretches

9-10 talk about what they will work on

10-12 meditate and occlumency

12-1 lunch

1-2 learn spells

2-4 use learned spells

4-5 recognize spells being cast at you

6-7 dodging

7 dinner

That would be his schedule for the seeable future. Then came the contact at the ministry. Her name was Rose, Again wasn't her name, but he didn't care. She wore a red cloak, jeans, and shirt. She introduced him to the ministry and its working. His schedule was more lax on the weekends.

On Saturdays

Wake up at 7 be ready by 8

8-9 talk about what they would be talking about that day

9-10 law enforcement

10-11 laws

11-12 regulations

12-1 lunch

1-2 important people

2-3 other countries and the international confederation

The rest of the day he would keep up with non magical technology.

So he would be a well rounded wizard world be an understatement. Sundays would be a free day to do as he pleases. So the next few years would be great for him and he would grow to become an awesome wizard.

Mr. J: well that was fun

Harry: Since when were you a football(soccer) fan?

Mr. J: a few months ago, that whole spiel was also an idea from Euro trip. Awesome movie

Harry: And Stone Cold?

Mr. J: what? He was my favorite wrestler

Harry: (Shakes his head) why do I even bother

Mr. J: Because, HAHA

Harry: so what's next?

Mr. J: You will see….(eyes sparkling)

Harry: please don't do any to bad, I got tacos!

Mr. J: ok nothing to bad. (turns to crowd) See you next time(waves and eats tacos)


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. J: Were back

Harry: Good movie but what does that have to do with anything

Mr. J: Yes it was a good movie, and I was just saying hello

Harry: Why didn't you just say that

Mr. J: Shut up or I will bring in cross over characters..(gleam in eye)

Harry: Um, good ones right?

Mr. J: (smirks) oh yea. But remember I just own my Imagination (evil grin)

Harry: (shudders and turns to crowd) such evil

**Four Years Later**

Harry now eight was an impressive 5-4 for his age. He was well toned, not over muscular. He put a gray stripe going down the side of his hair. He put it there because he thought it made him look unique. He also had a scar on his right arm from a Basilisk. He got bit and a passing phoenix just happened to be near and helped him by crying tears in the bite. So now he had an immunity to most poisons.

Last year he decided that he was done with his training and just keep up a routine. So he helped Shade where he could. Harry helped Shade with his underground work and made contacts. He now had black market connections. He also learned some more spells and more movies.

Harry had also started carrying weapons. He used double kodachi. He was proficient at them. He was also now a master in the art of ninjutsu, karate, judo, tai chi, and many others. He also made himself known as a new name, Striker. He had that name because when he struck, he did multiple strikes, even with magic he developed a spell that fired of multiple spells in seconds like a SMG (small machine gun).

So we find Harry walking down the street in Diagon Alley towards Greengots Bank. He walks in and goes up to one of the tellers. He read the name on the placket which was Griphook.

Harry gave a small bow, "Hello Master Griphook, may your gold grow and your enemies blood flow." The goblin was gob smacked, never has a wizard came in and gave such respect to a goblin. Griphook bowed back, "Hello young wizard, what can Greengots bank do for you today?" "I would like a statement of my account or accounts." The goblin nodded, "Name?" Harry lent in and showed Griphook the scar. "The goblin went white, "Mr. Potter can you come with me please, I will have a office set up for our meeting." Harry followed the goblin into the important persons office.

When they got in Griphook sat down, "Mr. Potter, this is just a precaution but we have had people claiming to be you," Griphook hands him a piece of paper. "That paper with a drop of your blood will tell your true name, and if you aren't who you say you are, well...lets hope it doesn't come to that."

Harry took a knife that was on the desk and poked his finger and letting a drop of blood drop on the paper. It read:

Harry James Potter

Mother: Lilly Evens Potter (deceased)

Father: James Potter (deceased)

Godfather: Serious Black

Godmother: Andromeda Tonks

Titles:

Lord Potter (ancient and most noble house)-Father 2 seats wizard Mont

Vault worth: 9 billion 400 million, 300 thousand and 24 dollars

Lord Gryffindor (founder)-mothers line (25% owner of Hogwarts) 4 seats wizard Mont

90 billion

Lord Black (Ancient and most noble house)-Godfather/lineage 2 seats wizard Mont

8 billion

Lord Slytherin (founder)-conquest. (25%owner of Hogwarts) 4 seats wizard Mont

80 billion

Stock:

70% Daily Profit

20% Fire bolt Company

15% Nimbus Company

15% Greengots Bank

20% Microsoft

5% Manchester United Football Club

To say Harry was surprised was an understatement. He knew he was famous, but this was ridiculous. "Griphook how much money do I have?" Griphook looked strange at Harry, Haven't you been receiving monthly statements? It says you have been withdrawing money from your trust for four years now" Harry shook his head, "No this is the first time I am hearing about this, but I trust that this matter will be dealt with quickly?" Griphook nodded. He looked at the person who had been withdrawing money and got a scowl on his face.

"Mr. Potter, the person who has been withdrawing claims to be your magical guardian. His name is Albus Dumbledore." Harry shook his head, "Never heard or met the guy. What do you mean magical guardian, while I'm thinking of it, why was I left with the Dursleys?" Griphook shrugged, "that is what Albus said, he said he was your magical guardian and decided to place you there. He sealed your parents will so nobody would be able to verify what his claims are."

Harry was mad, "Griphook, is it possible for me to see the wills?" Griphook grinned, "Since you are the last living heir to those families, yes it is possible. Maybe we can now clear up some things."

Griphook got up and got the will, it read:

The last Will and Testament of James and Lilly Potter

All other Wills are Null and Void

First if this is being read, then we have failed to defeat Voldemort and he was able to kill us. First, if We are both dead than the most important thing will be discussed first. Our son Harry.

We leave Harry in the custody of the following in order, if the person is not able to take care of Harry then the responsibility goes to the next person and so on:

Serious Black: Godfather

Andromeda Tonks: Godmother

Amelia Bones: Family Friend

Frank/Alice Longbottem: Family friends

Minerva McGonagall

Remiss Lupin

*never have him go to the family of Petunia Dursley or her Husband Vernon

Second order of business:

We leave Harry our property at Godricks Hollow and whatever your heritage leaves you.

We have set up a Trust for Harry that will hold $100,000 and be refilled annually. Harry can not take out money from the family vault until he reaches of age (16).

Witness: Albus Dumbledore

That ended the will. Harry was mad, This Dumbledore person had screwed him over and was taking money from him. Just then Harry got a great idea. "Griphook, it says I cant take the money out of the vault right" Griphook nodded. Harry grinned, "Your going to make some money Griphook, I want to open few new vaults, first vault, I want all my gold, second vault, weapons and armors, third vault, books and diary's, fourth vault, jewelry and other valuables." Griphook grinned, very cunning and a loophole that we haven't caught. Since you caught us, you will be the only one to use that loophole and we at Greengots will close it afterwards."

Harry nodded. "As for Dumbledore I want him not notified of these actions." Griphook nodded. "Mr. Potter, since you are the last of the heirs of your houses would you like to claim your head of house now?" Harry nodded. Griphook placed four rings on the table and Harry put them on his left ring finger and melded the three into one ring.

Griphook was astounded, "Wand less magic Mr. Potter, amazing. Now to show which ring you want just think of the house, also to make it disappear and re appear just think and it will do so." Harry nodded and the meeting was complete.

Griphook walked Harry out to the lobby where king Rangoc was in his office with his door open. Harry Bowed to Griphook and wished him well and left. Rangoc came over a little stunned to see a wizard respect a goblin.

"Who was that?" Rangoc asked, Griphook smiled, "That was Harry Potter-Black-Gryffindor- Slytherin. He is a special one." Rangoc nodded and informed the other goblins that the next time Harry came in that he was to be notified.

Harry exited the Greengots and decided to call it a day, he went back to the Leaky Cauldron to meditate on what he had learned today and how to use it effectively. Little did he know what changes he made today would change.

Mr. J: I know I said there would be a crossover this chapter, but I just ran out of steam

Harry: No, you just got lazy

Mr. J: Asshole, anyway, there will be one in the next chapter I promise, and if I am lying, may Harry get backslapped by Mr. T with the rings

Harry: Sure….Wait…What?!

Mr. J: till next time (takes out cell phone, waves over shoulder and calls Mr. T)

Harry: Chases after Mr. J


	4. Chapter 4

Mr. J: Welcome to another chapter, we have a special guest today, Hermione

Hermione: Hello

Mr. J: Its good to have such a lovely guest here today, Harry is taking it easy

Hermione: (blushes) what did happen to Harry any way?

Mr. J: Mr. T had to talk to him (crazy laughter)

Hermione: (sweat drops) ok then.

Mr. J: there will be a crossover in this chapter, twilight fans beware. I own nothing except what is in my mind (crazy laughter)

Hermione: It cant be that bad (reads Mr. J mind) oh my (shudders)

Harry awoke around six in the morning. He did his morning work out. 200 push ups, 200 sit ups, 200 crunches, and run 10 miles on a treadmill as fast as he can. Harry then decided to do a walk down the Diagon Alley. It was about ten in the morning so he decided to go see one of his contacts.

This contact just happened to be a Vampire from one of the five major vampire clans. The clans were spread out through the world. You had the Tal Clan, Shun clan, Drake Clan, Mine Clan, and Claw Clan. Harry had informants in all of the clans. The vampire who he was going to meet was from the Claw Clan.

Harry met the vampire in Knockturn Alley. They met in a small pub in a corner booth. The vampires name was Jack. He was 200 years old. Harry met Jack by saving him. Jack was beaten up by some werewolves and the sun was about to come up. Harry just happened to come along and help him to the Leaky Cauldron. From then on Jack and Harry have become friends.

"Striker, how you been?" Harry nodded, "Fine Jack, so anything to report?" No, just some strays that have been round up and killed, other than that, no." Harry nodded and they both got up and left, Jack used the flu and Harry through the front door.

Harry was walking down the alley and bumped into someone. The persons cloak fell off and the person started to sparkle. "What the hell are you?" Harry asked with some amusement in his voice. The person turned and smiled. My name is Edward Cullen and I am a vampire." Harry started to laugh so hard he had to lean on a wall for support.

Edward frowned, "Why do people always laugh when I tell them that?" Harry stopped laughing. He called up his friend Alucard. Just then a black portal opened up and a tall man walked out. The man was in a red cloak with black jeans and a big red fedora hat.

"What the hell is this I hear about a sparkling vampire?" Alucard turned and saw Edward who paled in recognition of who this man was. This was Alucard a true vampire who exterminated other vampires.

Alucard turned to Edward and pulled out a gun and shot him in the head, killing him. Alucard let out a low growl "Vampires Don't Sparkle! Thanks for the heads up Striker." Harry nodded and Alucard went back in the portal and left. Harry shook his head, "Sparkle vampires, pathetic." and went on his way leaving a bunch of crying girls on the side on the death of something so beautiful.

So we find Harry walking down the road and he sees a poster and stops to read it. He then hears someone call his name, "Harry?" he turns and it is an older woman. (if you think I'm going to say how old is old then you don't know what women can do, I don't feel like getting killed, see I am smart!).

Harry walked up to the woman. "Can I help you?" Harry asked carefully, reaching for his throwing knives. The woman smirked, "It is you, you look just like your father" Harry stopped reaching and motioned for her to follow. He led her to the Leaky Cauldron and sat at booth with her in a corner. Harry ordered some tea for them both.

"So you know me, who are you?" the woman smiled, "I was a friend of your family, I am Andromeda Tonks you can call me Andy." Harry nodded. "Yes, my godmother." The woman's smile fell immediately. "What?" Harry shook his head. "Its not your fault you didn't know," Harry handed her his parents Will." The woman's face went from confused to happy to sad to angry.

"So as you can see I do not trust Albus Dumbledore. He screwed my life by putting me with my aunt and uncle." Andy's face got red with anger. "Why that son of a bitch. I'm going to shove my umbrella up his ass and open it." Harry grinned, "Now that is what I want to see, but don't worry about that, I will have my revenge." Andy nodded. Tom brought them their tea and took a sip.

"Do you know about Serious?" Harry nodded, "Some things don't add up." Andy looked confused so Harry explained, "Serious was not given a trial, my contact at the ministry has proof. Also there was only a finger found, from my experience with death, from an explosion there would be more body parts. Before you start asking what I mean by my experiences, just know that I'm not light, I'm not dark, I'm gray. Magic is all about interpretation.

Andy just kept quiet and observed her now found godson. "So what are you going to do about Serious?" Harry smirked. "I made called in a few favors that some higher up wizards owe me. He will get a trial by the end of the month. It will be a small trial that will be kept quiet until the trial is over. He will be found not guilty. I may not remember Serious, but he is family, and I take care of family. Oh by the way, I'm head of the houses of Potter, black, Gryffindor and Slytherin."

To say Andy was shocked would be like saying to a fat person that an all you can eat is not actually all you can eat. "What…The Fuck.." Harry smiles and laughs, ah I needed a good laugh. "I also know that you were kicked out of the house of Black for marrying a non magical person. Well fuck that, I Harry James Potter-black do hereby re-instate Andy Black and her daughter Nymphadora Tonks back into the House of Black so mote it be. A blinding flash happened and Andy got up and engulfed Harry in a huge hug thanking him over and over.

Andy noticed she was causing a fuss and sat back down blushing. "So what have you been up to? Where are you staying?" Harry pointed up. "I have been staying here. This way I can get information on people. You would be surprised what people say when they don't think any one is listening. I have blackmail material on a lot of people."

Andy nodded and asked hopefully. "So would you like to come live with me and my family?" Harry again shook his head. "I still have work to do, but don't worry, I will stop by in a few years and we will see each other between then. Just owl me here, my room is 27. If you need anything let me know. Now if you will excuse me I got some other matters to attend to. They bid each other farewell.

Harry remembered that he wanted to get his N.E.W.T.S out of the way so he can get out of Hogwarts if he wanted. He would have it put under classified documents.

**FLASHBACK**

Three months back

Harry was talking with Rose who was filling him in on his Godfather. Harry got her to set up a court date that would have limited people attending, just the judicial part of the ministry. He managed to get this done without Dumbledore or the minister noticing which in his eyes was a big achievement. He had several families that supported him in the wizard Mont.

He had helped out the neutral families that have been on the sidelines on most of the subjects.

The Greengrass family he helped by saving their youngest daughter Astoria from drowning in a pond. They had thanked him and offered him a marriage contract. Harry declined saying that if he were to marry he would want the time to get to know the girl. This got him major respect in their family. Harry then offered them protection under the house of Potter. They agreed. They agreed because they had few allies that would stick up for them and one as great as the house of Potter would defiantly help.

The Abbot Family was something else. Their allies abandoned them during the last war because they were thought to be hoarding money and not sharing with the others. Harry got intervened and saved some of their allies and in turn became an allies of the house

The Bones family was different. Harry was walking down the street when he saw a girl crying on the sidewalk, nobody was taking the time to see what was wrong so he did. He walked up and it turned out she was lost. He helped her get back to the ministry where her aunt was about to send out aurors. Her aunt turned out to be head of the Magical Law Enforcement. So Harry now had another family that was behind him.

The Brown family took notice of Harry gaining allies and jumped on. They had few allies and the house of Potter would defiantly help them if they needed anything. The same was with the Johnson, Bell, Spinnet, Diggory, and Chang families were all with him. So he now had a majority on the wizard Mont. Harry made Andy his proxy on the wizard Mont.

After talking about the trial, Harry asked about his N.E.W.T.S. Rose said that he could pay a fee and he could take them the next day and have the results the day of the trial. So Harry did and went to take the test. Now he just had to wait for the results and the trial.

**END FLASHBACK**

Three Weeks Later

Day of trial

Harry walked into the Roses office and got his results. He passed with the highest scores. In fact he got a perfect score which has never happened. Thanks to Harry's contacts in the ministry, his scores were put under confidential files. A few hours later it was time for the trial for Serious.

A few hours before, Serious was in his cell at Azkaban sitting and trying not to let his mind go. Then the door opened and two aurors put him in cuffs and said that he finally got a trial and it was now.

When serious got to the court room he looked at the crowd and noticed a young boy in the corner of the room. The trial went as planned there were no Dumbledore or Minister and he got a fair trial. He took a truth serium and told what happened with the rat and how he wasn't the secret keeper.

By the end of the trial Harry was getting nervous, he didn't want to get caught so early in his plan and wanted the trial to hurry.

So eventually the end of the trial came and he was declared innocent. He was immediately released and Harry and Andy went up to meet him. They apporated to the Leaky Cauldron just as Dumbledore walked in and asked what has happened.

Amelia bones was told him just a drill in case there was a immediate trial that needed to take place. This made Dumbledore curious but let the issue drop because someone had sent him a gallon bag full of lemon drops and he wanted to get back to Hogwarts and have his fill.

At the Leaky Cauldron Serious was told of what happened and thanked Harry who told him to keep his secret.

A few days later Harry nursed Serious back to full health and sent the Daily Profit a detailed letter of the trial and how Serious was innocent. This made front page headlines. When Dumbledore was asked why he was lied to, he was told that this didn't deserve his time, which appeased him and again let it drop. How wrong it was for him not to question further.

A day after that Serious went back to his home at Grimwald Place, saying how Harry and Andy were always welcome.

So Harry began his studying of next phase, his mastery of subjects. Since he was still stoked about passing his N.E.W.T.S he figured get his masters. So a few weeks later he took the tests and again passed and he now had mastery on the subjects of DADA, potions, charms and transfiguration.

To say that his eight year was eventful is an understatement. He had gathered support, he found family and got family out of trouble and stayed away from Dumbledore for another year.

Mr. J: Better, I ate something and got this chapter done

Hermione: Yes, well done…but can I ask you something?

Mr. J: (nods)

Hermione: WHY DID YOU KILL EDWARD?!

Mr. J: Because Vampires Don't Sparkle! Because he might distract such a beauty such as yourself

Hermione: (blushes) thank you

Mr. J: Also you will be in the next chapter

Hermione: Really?! About time. Are we going to start Hogwarts soon?

Mr. J: So impatient, anyway, not for a few more chapters, but soon my dear, soon.

Hermione: ok then, see you all later (walks away)

Mr. J: well see you folks later, I'm going to get some rest(walks away waving over his shoulder)


	5. Chapter 5

Mr. J: Well I'm back

Harry: (swollen cheeks) I am to

Mr. J: So did you and Mr. T have a chat?

Harry: (flips off Mr. J)

Mr. J: I can get Mike Tyson next

Harry: (cowers) No, I'm good

Mr. J: Good. Remember, I just own my imagination, HEHE

Harry: I think a nice trip to Atascadero mental institution is missing a patient.

Mr. J: Nothing was proven, now on with the show

A week after the trial for Serious, Harry was thinking about how Andy noticed him. He was down in the pub drinking some tea. Sure he was handsome in his own mind…and maybe conceded. Harry looks up and flips off Mr. J "Knock it off asshole I'm thinking here." Mr. J flips him back off, "Hey no breaking the forth wall just yet, that's my job, now get back to the story." Harry lowers his arm and goes back to thinking. While that was going on the other patrons at the pub were looking at him like he was a crazy person but let it drop, it was to early to deal with that stuff at the moment.

So Harry was thinking that if he did look kind of like his dad then that meant that someone else who knew him could report to Dumbledore. Harry just couldn't have that.

So he decided that first would be to change his name and keep his political influence. So he decided to use a spell that would change his appearance. Of course he would let those who he was close to.

He then needed a name, something that wasn't Harry, sure he had Striker, but he needed something else. He needed something unique, something different.

He had to go see Rose, so he sent out to get a new identity. He met her around noon for lunch. He saw her sitting at a table eating a sandwich. He figured he should have some fun, he may consider himself mature for his age…but he was still a kid and needed some fun.

So he slowly crept up behind her and quickly placed his hands on her shoulders putting pressure to make sure she didn't jump up and yelled boo in her ear. She screamed and turned around to see Harry holding his sides.

"What the hell was that you asshole?" Harry caught his breath and smiled. I may be a hard ass sometimes, but I'm still a kid after all, I need some fun."

Rose's anger quickly left. She knew that he had a mind of someone older but kept forgetting that he still was a kid. She always worried about him, she saw him as a younger brother, but she wouldn't tell him that. However with his legitimacy he knew. That is why he knew she would never really be to mad at him.

"What's up Harry?" Rose asked knowing that he usually visited her for a reason and not just to visit. "You know me to well Rose." He sat down and looked at her.

"I need a new identity. Something that I can use as an alias but keep my birth name. Is that possible? I need it to where even if someone uses Harry Potter on a summons, it wont work. It will only work on my new name" Rose thought for a minute. "Yes it is, but it isn't cheap. Why are you doing this?"

"I know you know about Andy and how she recognized me, so I'm going to use a spell that changes my appearance that only those I trust will know it is me. I'm still going to look my age, but different. So when can you have this done by?

Rose thought about it some more. "Well first I need to make a new identity and I assume this is to be confidential that only a certain few will know?" Harry nodded. "Well first I need a name to make up your I.D card and information. If they dig to deep they will just hit a wall. I have a friend who can help with the secrecy. I can have your new identity within a week. Do you have a name?"

Harry thought about it. It had to have something that didn't stand out for name wise, a name like any other. Harry thought of a show that he saw "Max Blackstar Powers." (if you get the Max Powers reference, you get a cookie, if not I will tell you at the end of the chapter, as for Blackstar, I needed something magical). Rose nodded and wrote it down and told him that he would have the information by the end of the week.

She asked if he had a look yet. Harry nodded. He then used his magic to use his disguise. His hair turned white with black stripes. His eyes had no color, just the white of the eye and the black where the color would be, so it looked like a black star in the white cosmos(just go with it). His eyes looked like they were looking deep in your sole. He kept his height and gave himself a not to deep tan. He now looked nothing like Harry Potter.

Rose was amazed, he looked really good. "Nice, so I guess you are going to go show your allies and let them know what is going on?" Harry nodded. "This is going to be fun, well see you later Rose" The said goodbye to each other and went to go do their jobs.

**BREAK**

A few days after telling all his allies about his changes it made them question him but understood what it needed. He was offered extra help by Serious and Andy to help fit in with high end society. Nobody would think of Harry Potter in high society so nobody would look. It was genius.

He was walking down a dark alleyway when he heard movement then went it all went black.

When he woke up, he was on a bed. He got up and checked his body, "Ok, no spells or darts. I guess its time to walk this way" Harry got in a trance and walked to the door and kicked it open. A man was in the corner. Harry walked to him.

"Ah your awake, that's…" he never got a chance to finish. Harry jumped on him and started punching him over and over. He got up and started kicking him in the head. He got down his face near the masked man, "That's what you get…that's what you get you son of a bitch." Harry got up and took the mask off, and the mans face was blurry. Harry figured it as a spell.

So Harry stripped the man and put on his clothes and the mask. He got the key and opened the door and walked past the other people that were wearing the same mask. He then heard alarms and did the same as the others. He followed a group and noticed a power box on the right coming up.

Harry quickly flipped the switch as they passed and ran up the stairwell to the roof and used his magic to bust the door open. He looked around and heard running up the stairs. "Dam, why did I have to bust the door open?"

Then four people came on the roof. "Well…well I'm impressed. You not only got passed the guard, but managed to make it outside. Never has anyone gotten that far."

Harry waved his hand and tried to use a hypnotizing charm, "I am not the person you are looking for." Two of the people responded, "He is not the person we are looking for."

The main person smacked the two, that was the distraction Harry was looking for. He figured in he was going to go out, he was going to go out fighting. He knew that most wizards had no hand to hand fighting so he had a great chance.

So Harry charged full speed and tackled one person knocking the air out of the person. While the others were distracted by the sudden action Harry got up and got in his fighting stance. Harry punched one in the facemask, denting it and knocking the person out.

Without missing a beet, Harry spun just dodging a spell which hit the person behind him knocking him out. Harry then used a super kick, knocking out a third and used his wand less magic to conger a shield to block a stunner. The person cussed and through another stunner and Harry sent one back, but he aimed it at the mans feet which kicked up dust.

Harry took this advantage to get out of there and used the fire escape. By the time the dust cleared Harry was already on the ground running, not bothering to look up. The person threw a brick, hitting him on the head knocking him out.

**TIMESKIP**

Harry woke up with a headache. "What the hell hit me?" he asked to nobody in particular. "Well you got hit in the head with a brick. To be honest you got a hell of a punch and fighting experience." Harry flipped off the person.

"Who are you? Why the fuck did you kidnap me?" The man studied him. "We wanted to ask you a few questions." To say Harry was pissed was an understatement. "Then why didn't you just say so asshole, I would have taken the time."

The silence in the room was deafening. "What…..?" asked the man. Harry rolled his eyes, "If you have a question I would have taken the time to answer." The man was silent for a good five minutes. "DAMIT, excuse me." The man left the room.

Harry went over to the mirror, his disguise was still in place. Surprisingly was his weapons, he thought to himself 'why didn't I just use the weapons? Oh well I will worry about that later.'

Harry heard yelling out of the door. Then the same person came in. "Our apologies, our information on you was wrong. Are you still willing to listen?" Harry nodded and waited for an explanation.

"first you need a name to call me, you can call me one. Next do you know what we are?" Harry nodded. "Yes." One was now waiting for more, but seamed that he wasn't so he continued.

"Well ok then, We are part of the international confederation of unspeakable. Each country has its own unspeakable, but we work with every country. We do what the local unspeakable organization wont do. We have unlimited power to get the job we are designed for."

One motioned to the room. "This is one of our bases. We have been watching you Mr. Powers…or should I say Potter." The next thing One knew he had a knife to his throat.

"Impressive, but…" The next thing Harry knew he was pulled over his shoulder with a wand pointed at his face. "I was expecting it that time. You got the drop on us last time, but not this time."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm not afraid of death, death is just dreaming in silence, dreaming for all eternity." The unspeakable nodded, "Interesting way of looking at it."

Harry nodded, "I'm still waiting for a question." One froze and got a sweat drop, "Oh yea, I propose something. We know you are destined for greatness. We just don't know what yet, but this way we can keep an eye on you. We offer special schooling for promising wizards and witches." Harry looked intrigued

"What can it offer me? I have to many plans for here?" One nodded. "We can offer you world training, magic from all over and not just one country. We can teach you rules and how to be better prepared. Sure you got the drop on us, but what just happened can happen any time."

Harry nodded, "So the question?" One face palmed, "You cant be this stupid." Harry smirked, "No but I like messing with you. So, you going to ask?"

One rolled his eyes, "Will you come with us? We will make sure Dumbledore will not find out. We will tell him that you are going to a special school but not wear. If he does we will threaten him and bring up that he is abusing his power and any further action taken will be dealt with him loosing all of his standing on the Wizard Mont."

Harry nodded, "But I have some business here that I am working on." One nodded, "I understand. We alternate, we have school every four months, then we take students on missions. This is a way we guarantee there will be future unspeakable for the world, plus you will be with kids your own age."

Harry thought about it. The plus side, he wouldn't have to worry about Dumbledore for a while. Plus he would be able to be with kids his own age. He could also be stronger. So he decided that he should do it.

"Very well, I will do it. Will I be able to contact anyone or tell anybody anything?" One thought about it. "Rose, that's it. We will pick you up in one month and take you to where we are going. You wont know where it is until we know we can trust you."

Harry nodded, acceptable. 'This is going to be interesting'

One threw down a smoke pellet and the next thing Harry knows it that he was in the same alley he was in before. He headed back to the Cauldron.

**TIMESKIP**

Harry was walking down a street in muggle England. He was walking by a library when he heard some girls arguing.

"You bushy haired bucktooth freak, nobody will ever like you. You do nothing but correct people. You will never have any friends." Harry's eyes narrowed, he hated when people made fun of people for something they had no control over. Harry's vampire friends were discriminated against, so were his werewolf friends.

He slowly walked in the shadows and was about to say something when the young girl screamed at the other girls to leave her alone and an invisible force pushed them all fifty yards back. The girls called her a freak as they ran away.

The girl was left sobbing pulling her knees to her chest. Harry walked over. "Are you ok" The girl flinched. "Did you come to make fun of the "freak to?" she said between sobs.

Harry shook his head and sat down next to her. "You are no freak. Your just different, like me." He conjured an apple. She was shocked. She stopped crying and watched him eat.

Harry sweat dropped, "Did you want one?" She blushed because she was caught. Um sure. He conjured another and they ate in silence. "What are you…I guess we? Oh by the way, my name is Hermione, Hermione Granger" and stuck out her hand. Harry stuck his out and shook it. "Max Powers at your service."

She smiled, "So…what are we?" Harry rose his eyebrow. "We are magic, well I am a wizard, you're a with. That little outburst was magic." He smiled, "You can't tell anyone, secrecy and all that. I would wait to tell your parents until you get a letter from a magic school." Harry noticed it was getting late and he had a long day.

"Will you be alright?" She nodded. "Thanks for the explanation…will I see you again?" Harry nodded, she gave him her address and phone number so he could call and he gave her his. Well I will see you around Hermione, and got up and walked into the sunset.

Mr. J: Well another one down, I think my longest yet

Harry: So who was max powers? I couldn't figure it out.

Mr. J: (smirks) Homer Simpson's fake name

Harry: seriously?

Mr. J: Yep

Harry: ok then

Mr. J: well got to get ready for the next one. I am thinking if I should be nice to you

Harry: nothing crazy right?

Mr. J:…..(smiles)…we will see. (waves and walks away)

Harry: See everyone later


	6. Chapter 6

Mr. J: Feel bad, forgot to give credit for helping me to RebeliousOne

Harry: Yes thank you

Mr. J: so I'm thinking something good.

Harry: going to clean up your language?

Mr. J: Fuck no asshole

Harry: one can only dream

Mr. J: Dream on then. So on with the show.

Harry was in his room at the Cauldron. He was thinking on what he could do for his dark creature friends before he left. He figured he could at least get the ball rolling and get some of these restrictions lifted.

So he got some of allies together from the wizard Mont. He talked to them and got a feeling for what dark creatures were look at, either down on or mostly equal. The census was that they were not frowned upon in their group. But the rest of wizarding England thought they were nothing but animals.

This upset Harry greatly. He wanted his allies to have freedom that wizards have. He was going to help them. So he addressed his friends.

"So I know that we have a majority of the wizard Mont on our side, tell me what do you think would happen if we took away some restrictions on the vampires, werewolves, and other so called creatures that our ministry thinks are dark?" Harry looked around.

Mr. Greengrass stood up, "A few things, first the most of the pure bloods will automatically try and get it shot down. It would take a while for Wizarding Britten to get used to the idea." He sat back down. The other people agreed with him.

Harry was thinking, "What do you think would happen with the so called creatures though, would they do?" This time Amelia Bones stood up.

"I think that they would be grateful. Other countries see these people as the same as us. But we and out backwards ways still see them as evil. Its all about intent." Harry nodded and sat down.

Harry got to work he called a meeting with the heads of the five Vampire Families. He also got in contact with some werewolves. He was going to get some ideas on how they would feel if they then had a say on wizarding affairs.

He found a hotel and got a board room so everyone could have a say.

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

Harry set up the room and waited. First the head of some werewolves showed up. He got them some food and made small talk.

Half an hour later the heads of the 5 vampire families arrived. Harry offered them blood that he had gotten from a blood bank which they thanked him for.

Next were the Veela, Nymphs, Sprites, goblins, a few half giants then the wizards. Many were wondering why some of the wizardmont wizards and witches were There.

Everyone sat down and Harry stood up. "Thank you all for coming. My name is Max Powers. I am sure that you are wondering why you were called here tonight. First I would like each group of people, yes people, you are not evil in my books, to pick a representative. Of course if you personally have something to add then by all means."

A few minutes passed and each group picked a representative. For the Vampires was the head of the Tal Clan, the werewolves was the head of the Northern Forest Pack, for the Veela was a man from the highlands, a goblin which was Griphook from Greengots which got his blessing from King Rangoc, Sprites was a sprite from the Southern fields, Giants was a man from the Higher Mountains, Nymphs was a Nymph from the Greater Lakes.

The vampire was Joe, werewolf was Jack, Sprite Sarah, Giant Ben, Goblin Griphook, Veela, John, Wizards picked Andy.

"These witches and wizards agree with me that laws that treat you less than them is distressful. Tonight, I hope we can work together and get some laws changed. We all deserved to be treated equal."

The head of the vampires stood up. "I thank you for bringing us hear to discus this issue, for to long has wizarding Britten looked down on us, and us seeing that a majority of the wizardmont is hear, hopefully we can make some changes." A round of Hear Hears wear made from the rest. And Joe sat down.

Harry stood up. "Who would like to present their cases to the wizardmont first, they assured me that they will hear every comment you need to make. It is time to make us whole and not make others feel like third class citizens."

The groups talked amongst themselves. Then the Vampire stood up, "It will go us, then the wolves, then giants, then sprites, goblins then Veela." Harry nodded.

Joe looked at the wizardmont, "Our kind is not evil, just misunderstood, except those sparkly vampires….freaks, true vampires don't sparkle." Harry grinned at this.

"there is not much of a difference between us, we just need blood to service. We have talked it over and agreed to open up schools to help our young train themselves with their abilities and cravings. We understand that we are dangerous. But that is no excuse to treat us as a menace, with time we feel like we can live together side by side. We also will come to your aid if you come to ours. It is time for us to be a whole like it was said earlier." Joe sat down and got read for a response.

The wizardmont talked amonst themselves and Andy stood up.

"We understand your need for blood. We also agree that we can work together. The thought of you opening schools for vampires to control their urges is commendable which we take into account. Also, we agree that if a blood bank were to be put into places around Britten, then we indeed can live in piece. We will bring this up and pass the laws regarding vampires." Andy nodded to them and sat down.

Harry stood up, "We will take a 10 minute break then continue." They all nodded and took a break.

**Break**

When they got back in Jack stood up. "We thank you for hearing us. We may not be as looked down upon as bad as our vampire counterparts, but we are looked down upon. We are just like you, just with our curse. We are only turned once a month and are treated as bad as others. We just propose safe houses during the full moon so we don't hurt anyone else. Also counseling for those just turned would do good for both us and the vampires."

Jack cleared his throat. He looked to his fellow wolves and smiled knowing that change would be on its way. "We can use magic and there are others like us who work on controlling the creature in us. But together, we can make it work." Jack thanked them and sat down.

Andy talked with the wizardmont and got up to give her answer.

"We agree that the unfair treatment must stop. Proposing the houses safe houses and the counseling will help the other undecided voters give them something to think about."

Andy nodded and sat down. This was going to be the change.

Harry stood up and said that another brake will be taken. And to be ready for the next.

**Break**

When they got back Ben the giant was waiting.

Harry motioned for him to begin. He started by thanking those gathered to hear them out.

"We may not be as looked down on as others, but we are looked down on as being less smart. We may not have magic, but that does not mean that you are better than us, we are used and treated alright, but laws saying that we can not live with others is not alright."

Ben got a sad look in his eye, "I know many half giants that were taken away from their parents just because they were different. We need equal footing, we may not have much to offer, but until magical existence is made, we will be shunned. But if we are accepted, then maybe it wont be so bad."

Been nodded and sat down. It didn't take the group of wizards for Andy to stand up.

Andy walked up to the giant. "We agree that segregating your kind is not alright. We will do all in our power to help your kind."

Ben thanked Andy and she sat down.

The next group was the Sprites.

Sarah stood up and thanked the group for seeing them.

"We are seen as nothing but slaves or dark creatures because we can use our magic more efficiently than the wizarding kind. We implore you to help us, we do not deserve this treatment." (sorry folks, I am not all up to date on sprites, though I am drinking a sprite, does that make it dirty?)

Sarah sat down and thanked them. Andy told them that she would see to it that they get fair treatment.

The next was Griphook which surprised the wizards.

"We goblins have some restrictions from the wars between our cultures, sure some are bad but we endure. However we would like an equal footing in the wizarding world."

Here he pointed to Harry, "Young Mr. Powers has treated me with nothing but respect, that is all we goblins want."

Hear Andy nodded and told him that she would see what she could do.

Now came the Veela named John.

John looked worried. "Thank you for meeting with us and showing restraint. I will get right to the chase, we are often raped and nothing happens to those who did that get off because and I quote, 'we couldn't control our powers and were asking for it'."

This made all the people in the room angry. How could these crimes go unpunished.

"We try to train our young to control, but its inhabitations of others who are affected. We would like training houses to help our kind gain control of our allure. Also with us around, maybe the wizarding world can get used to our presence and not affect them as much and learn to control themselves."

John thanked them and sat down.

The wizards talked and Andy came up. "It is appalling that we do not hear of these crimes. We agree that with your houses you can help your kind and us help wizarding Britten help themselves gain control of their inhabitations."

Andy thanked them and sat down. While Harry got up.

"I thank you all for coming here tonight and working with each other. We are a culture divided, but with the progress here tonight, we are one step closer."

Harry looked at the groups, "I must ask you if anyone asks, do not mention my name. I am just here for support for all involved. I plan on using my influence" Hear Griphook coughed in his hand "bribe."

Harry chuckled, "Call it what you want, but with my help, I can speed things along. I hope by this time next year, that there will be no segregation or unfair treatment laws."

As the meeting ended Harry have him the name of his contact (Rose) if the needed to get in touch with him.

When Harry was leaving he felt a familiar presence. He noticed it was One waiting in a ally so he walked in.

"Nice speeches in there, so you are going to change things Hugh. Well your going to need to be ready. Also be ready for when we pick you up."

One then vanished.

Harry shook his head, things were going to get interesting.

Mr. J: Some justice is being served

Harry: Yep, I never understood why we all cant get a long

Mr. J: (pulls out beer) I think the world needs a drink

Harry: Yes indeed.

Mr. J: Remember I own nothing by what is in my mind. And again thank you RebeliousOne

Harry: agreed.

Mr. J: see ya'll next time (waves)

Harry: I can't believe it, I got off easy. Things are looking up…(gets hit with beer bottle)

Mr. J: Never get to comfortable

Harry: Asshole


	7. Chapter 7

Mr. J: (grumbles) Hey

Harry: What's your problem?

Mr. J: Manchester United is lost to Manchester City 6-1.

Harry: Why are you upset? You just got into the game not to long ago

Mr. J: Yea, but its my team

Harry: You just want to continue the story

Mr. J: Sure

Harry: Mr. J owns nothing

Three days after the meeting wizarding Britten was in an uproar. Due to a majority pass, the creatures now had equal footing with the wizards. There were schools for vampires and veela to learn their urges and to get their glamour under control . There were also blood banks open now.

The werewolves had safe houses for when they change. There were also counseling centers for those who were just turned and to help them adjust.

The Veela had safety laws now which made a lot of people nervous.

The Giants were able to live with others now.

The goblins were no longer limited to the bank and underground.

What worried the wizards the most now is that each creature now had a representative on the wizardmont.

When asked about what brought the changes on, the majority of the wizardmont said that now was the time for unity. This caused most of the purebloods to complain but without a majority vote, nothing could be done.

Dumbledore was most curious on why the wizarding world was turning. 'With my power surly with my power he should know all that goes on.' Just as he was about to take a look on what was going on a owl with a huge bag of lemon drops showed up. 'I will get around to it, priorities after all' and began eating the lemon drops.

**A week later**

Harry was once again walking in London.

Once again he found Hermione crying. This time she was hiding behind some trees however.

Harry walked over to her. "What happened, are you ok?" Hermione jumped because she didn't hear him come up to her.

"Max, what are you doing here?" Hermione said wiping away some tears.

Harry had little to know knowledge about comforting someone. So he slowly wrapped an arm around her and sat her down.

She leaned into him and stayed silent. After a while Harry was getting worried.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" She mumbled into his side. "What was that?" She sighed and began her tale.

"My teachers, they know that I get bullied but do nothing. The other children have parents that donate to the school while mine don't. So I get less attention than the others. Its hard sometimes." Harry hugged her closer.

"Then there is my parents, they want me to be the best in my class. I try my best, but it isn't enough. They always cratique me at every turn. "Hermione why did you got a 90% instead of a 100% do better," Hermione, your doing your chores wrong, can't you do anything right?" It just gets so stressful. I'm only 8 ½ years old for crying out loud." She began crying out loud.

Harry sweat dropped, 'I thought that it was just a phrase, guess not'. He pulled her into his lap now. She cried into his shoulder for over an hour. When she finally calmed down she thanked him and just laid her head on his dry shoulder and just let him hold her.

She never got this kind of attention from her parents. He actually cared about her, she decided at that moment that no mater what, she was with him 100%.

Harry read her mind, this was something that was unexpected, but not unwelcome. He then came up with an idea.

He would take her away from her torture. She couldn't stay with him, but he had people that she could stay with. She still had four 3 ½ years before her letter came from any magic schools.

Harry looked in her eyes, "Hermione, what would you say if I could take you away from this, your suffering. I know there is much to learn here, but is it worth the suffering?"

She shook her head, "It just isn't fair, but what can you do, your just a kid."

Harry grinned, "Oh I got ways, so what will it be, come with me, or stay where you are un appreciated, over-worked, neglected. Or with me to where you could be so much more?…I could help you with a trick to help you have photographic memory when studying"

She didn't hesitate and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up, "You better not be joking!" Harry sweat dropped. "I'm not joking, so what is it?"

She got in a thinking pose and weighed her options. Stay there and be neglected, or go with Max and become more with less stress and be with someone who actually cares for her.

"I'm with you Max," She smiled and grabbed his hand. "Lead the way." Harry smiled and led her to the Cauldron.

**TIMESKIP**

Tom noticed the girl with Harry and raised an eyebrow. Harry mouthed later and led her to the alley. He touched the bricks in the right order and it opened up.

"Harry, where are we going?" Harry looked at her and put an arm around her, "We are going to a friends. You are going to stay with her." Hermione frowned, "I'm not going to stay with you?" Harry shook his head.

"No, but we will learn some stuff that will help you in the beginning. I will explain more when we get there." And lead her down the alley to Roses office. When he stepped in he was let into her office.

When the door shut Rose looked at Hermione, "Do I want to know?" Harry nodded and sat down with Hermione next to him. "Hermione, tell her your story, trust me, she is nice, she can help you."

So Hermione told her the story, by the end Hermione was in tears and Rose was hugging the poor girl. "So Rose, I was wondering if you could take care of Hermione, I know you got the skills to adopt her. (winks at her)

Rose agreed and got the forms for Hermione to sign. The story was that her parents were dead and that she was a half blood(which she was). Her mother was a pureblood, but a squib, her family were so ashamed that they erased her memories.

So her family died and she was a ward of the state where Rose adopted her. The paperwork was counter signed by Amelia bones for extra security.

After all the signing was done. Harry thought it would be best to tell her who he really was. However she needed to learn occlumency to protect her mind. He couldn't risk any of his secrets getting out after all. So he would be teaching her that while Rose taught her how to live in wizarding society.

Harry told her his idea, and she reluctantly agree, but figured she would learn the learning trick that he was talking about earlier.

**TIMESKIP**

The next few days Harry got Hermione going on her occlumency. Harry had her meditate and make the base of her mind. It was a multi-story library. Harry had her put in defenses in and how and where to store her important information, the rest was on her.

While Hermione was working by herself, Harry was busy with Serious and Andy…(not like that you perverts)

Harry was learning upper class ediquite from Andy and Serious. This went from proper greetings, to dances, to what to take offence and how to defend ones honor.

Of course Serious was trying to get Harry to notice things more about the ladies. How to treat them right and how to get information out of them with ought them knowing. Harry saw the genious in this. Of course Serious didn't explain on how to expect a counter.

Harry saw Tonks (Nympadora, she doesn't like her name) reading a book that he was curious about it. Tonks was five years older than him (13) and beginning to develop…um yea.

Bevis: He he he he

Butthead: he he boobs

Mr. J: Get out of here you idiots(throws them through wall) Sorry about that folks, on with the story.

Anyway…Harry wanted to know what the book was about and she told him no. So he tried some of his charm. Tonks was expecting this and flirted right back.

Of course she lent in forward and whispered in his ear, "Oh you want to know hugh" Harry got a huge blush and ran out of the room with Tonks laughing so hard her sides almost literaly burst.

When Serious heard about this he of course couldn't help tease him and Nymphadora about it which ticked her and him off.

So for the next week Harry learned how not to be to much effected my teasing, even though for some reason it was only Tonks who could get him to blush red like a fire truck.

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

Harry had finally told Hermione who he was and what he knew. She vowed to help him whenever she could.

Then one day he sensed One again. But before he could do anything, he felt a pinch and blacked out.

Mr. J: So ends another chapter

Harry: So…Bevis and Butthead hugh?

Mr. J: Shut up, dam kids who don't know how funny and crewed they were.

Harry: Sure

Mr. J: Harry, what's the capital of Taiwan?

Harry: Don't know

Mr. J: (grins) Bangcock and hit him in the nuts

Harry: (falls)

Mr. J: Anyway, watching A Christmas Story, does the teacher look like Umbridge or is it just me?

Harry: (moans)

Mr. J: Anyways, till next time (waves over shoulder and walks off)


	8. Chapter 8

Mr. J: Welcome back

Harry: (Waves) hello again

Mr. J: Well its time for an adventure with new characters

Harry: Cool

Mr. J: Also coming up is going to be a crossover out of left field (baseball reference)

Harry: How left field?

Mr. J: (Writes down information and hands it to Harry)

Harry: Wow, that is left field

Mr. J: Yep, now on with the show

Harry woke up again in a small room. "Seriously, this shit is getting old," he got up and checked his person. His weapons were there and got out his brass knuckles and got ready.

He opened up the door and once again it was an unspeakable. The unspeakable turned. "Ah you're a….." He never got a chance to finish because Harry already punched him in the facemask, knocking the person out. Harry shook his head and got dressed in the unspeakable garb.

Harry opened the door and waiting was One. One looked in the room and saw his unspeakable unconscious on the floor. "Again?"

Harry nodded, "Seriously guys, just fucking ask me next time instead of just kidnapping me. It will lead to a loss of people getting there asses kicked when I wake up."

One sighed, "I told them that and they didn't believe me, well maybe the will. So do you know why we took you?" Harry nodded, he had a good idea.

"Yea, its time for me to start my training right?" One nodded. "Yes, some were unsure, but I showed them the memory of our last big incounter, they were impressed. So lets get you suited up for your uniform, I'm sure you would rather have your own."

Harry followed him down the halls, other unspeakable were looking at him and some gave him nods, some he felt were glaring at him.

They finally got to the uniform department, One lead Harry up to the tailor and got him fitted. He had seven work out outfits, seven field clothes, seven training clothes to practice his movement and know his limits on where to adjust to fit him perfectly. He also got some every day clothes to blend in with the public no matter wear he went. Of course for missions, they would be provided local clothes to help blend in.

The next task was for Harry to get his mask. Unlike everyone thought, not every mask was the same. Well different countries had their own masks, but the international Unspeakables had masks like either animals or an element.

Harry chose a viper mask. He picked it up because like him, a viper can strike without warning.

Harry then went to get a tattoo, he would be marked an Unspeakable. The tattoo went on the back of his right ear. While he was getting it he was reading on magical tattoos and their uses.

Harry came across a tattoo that he could put items in. he decided to get some on the top of his hands that he could turn invisible with magic.

Harry put throwing knives in one hand, It held 100 throwing knives and had a number that told him how many he had. The other hand he had a dagger.

On his forarms he got some as well. One he got a tent with gear already in it (sleeping bag, pillow, extra blankets.) the other he put dried rations and bottles of water in. He figured that you can never be to prepared.

One looked him over, "well at least you look somewhat presentable. Also good choice on tattoos, not to many new recruits read what certain tattoos do. You are already well ahead of your age group for us. Also from now one, Call me O. I was watching James Bond and Bond was talking to a guy named Q. So I figured hell, do the same." Harry sweat dropped, "Ok….O"

Harry was walking with O back to his room and remembered what he said about his age group for them.

"O, what did you mean by age group?" O looked at Harry with a questioning look on his face, then figured out what he meant.

"Well to be honest we start out at 8. We only look for those who show great potential. So far there are eight of you, with me so far?" Harry nodded

O: (turns to audience) do you?

Mr. J: Leans out from wall and slaps him on the head

O: (turns, surprised to see someone there)

Harry: Hi Mr. J

Mr. J: Hi Harry, O just keep going, its not time for any fourth wall breaking yet

O: (nods)

Mr. J: back to the story

O was very confused. "What was that? Harry turned to him, "What, Mr. J?" O nodded his head, still confused. "That was the author of the story, don't worry about it." O just shrugged and took out a flask of whiskey and took a hit. "Ok then"

O shrugged it off, "Well like I was saying there are eight of you. This was a small group this year. However it helps us focus on you eight instead of a big group." Harry nodded at seeing the practicality.

"So we are going to start training you tomarow. For the first month, we get you used to the people you are working with. You will know their manerisms, how they walk, how they talk, what hand they use to eat with, what side of the bed they sleep on. You will be given tests to see if you are paying attention. We have skilled Unspeakables watching you and will make notes."

Harry grinned at that, "Is that same people who were taking information on me?"

O grumbled, "No, that person has been put on janitor duty for not doing his job, let that be a lesson to you.

Also you will know things that nobody else knows about them. These will be your friends for the foreseeable future. This will help you know if something is off about a fellow unspeakable in your group. Anyone can infiltrate your group, but by knowing who you are working with, then you can spot the not."

Harry got an image in his head of what size bra's the girls would be wearing when they got older. 'damit serious, I am not even nine yet and you made me a pervert'. Harry shook it off and kept listening.

O continued, "The second month will be working on basic spell work. You know, what to cast, and when and why and which would be more beneficial. Also, we will be working on dodging as well.

Third month, working as a team. Who supports who, who is right for which positions, strengths and weaknesses. This will also be a time for team bonding, getting to know you can trust one another.

The fourth month will be a free month, you will do what you want for the first three weeks, then the fourth week we get a mission and we will be gone for four months. If we can not finish a mission, then another team will come in and finish it regardless of the situation."

Harry had a bad feeling that this was going to be a long couple of months. Oh how right he was."

**TIMESKIP **

Harry was up early and waiting in the training room, he was the first one there, so he decided to do his warm up exercises. He didn't even notice the rest of his piers come in till after he was done with his workout. He was a little winded, but other than that ready to go.

O came up to him and told him good job on getting ready without instruction. The others stared at Harry studying him. They knew they needed information. They already deduced that he was an early riser and was fit.

Harry observed them and saw that some were slouched while others were slightly swaying. So in all, an informative meeting.

O conjured up some chairs and they all sat in a circle. "Alright, you all know why you are hear and what is to be expected. We will go around and introduce ourselves, our true selves. Secrecy is needed for outside of this unit but not in here.

I am your squad leader for the time being. My call sign is O, but my real name is Tom Jones. No not that tom Jones. The girls deflated a little at that.

I am 25 and have been an Unspeakable for a dam long time. I was not an original Unspeakable, I was drafted from the American Unspeakables back a few years ago"

Hear he took off his mask and revealed brown hard, and brown eyes. He had no facial hair but other than that, no tell tail signs that they could tell yet.

"I am as good as they come. So for the next few years, you will be under my command and then one of you will lead this squad. My guess will be Harry because he is already ahead of everyone besides me in this room. So who will go next?"

Harry raised his hand. He was nervous, but wanted to get it out of the way.

"My name is Max Blackstar Powers, you might recognise it from hearsay from the vampires or werewolves, but it is all true, I did put the initiatives for eaqual rights."

Hear, a few murmured but other than that kept quiet

Harry took off his mask and showed his grey hair with black stripes and his white eyes with the black center. He also had a scar on his left hand.

"But my real name…Is Harry Potter" here he transformed His raven hair showed with his green eyes and his scar on his forehead.

Here a lot of chatting was heard before Tom quieted them and motioned for Harry to continue.

"I ran away from my abusive relatives, and have been training myself because Voldemort is not dead, just turned into a wraith.

I have been working on my body as well as my magic and mind. I am a master in many subjects and also masters of some martial arts and weapons.

I can use wandless magic, as well as silent casting. I have been practicing since I was four. I can apporate and am a master of occlumency and legitimacy. I can also talk to snakes and speak their language"

O nodded, "I was right to choose you. You will help teach your fellow squad mates. I give you the rank of platoon leader. If any of you think at any time he isn't doing a good job, we will review what he has been doing. However, he does have more experience than you lot, so I suggest taking his advice to heart."

Here the others nodded.

The next was a girl, she took off her mask and her blond hair looked like it was kissed from the sun. Her name was Stephanie. She had blue eyes and had a scar across her right cheek she got from a snowball that was hard. She learned how to apporate early by accident and was a master at it. She was from Sweden. Her family found out she was a witch and didn't want her.

The next was Amelia, she had brown hair and green eyes. She had no scars. She was a master at invisibility. She was from Russia. Her family died by a gang of local street thugs and had nowhere else to go.

Then was Ashley. She was from Canada. Her family didn't want her so the left her on the street. She had red hair, with some freckles on her nose. Could perform wandless magic

The next was Kim. She was from America. She was a daughter from a wealthy family that thought she was a freak because of her talents. She was locked up in a side house and never had company. She had black hair and brown eyes. She could do silent casting.

The next was Jim, He was from Norway. He had red hair, he could talk to snakes. He was a runaway because his family called him a freak and never treated him right.

Then there was Hank. He was from Mexico He had black hair, he could talk to birds. He was saved from a drug Cartel that was using him as a insurance that his family paid the drug lord.

Then was Will had blond hair, He was from Ireland. He could see in the dark. He was an orphan who was hiding on the streets at night to pickpocket drunks.

After a few seconds of silence Tom Spoke up. "These will be your co-workers, family, friends, whatever you want to call them for the rest of your time here in the Unspeakables. If you decide to date later in your career with each other, that is fine, just don't do it on company time and remember, you can die on missions so make sure it is what you want. There is no backing out now."

So the next month went by fast. As Tom said, they knew each others hobbits now. From Harry's eye twitch to his middle finger twitch and his facial mannerisms. Amelia's Poker face when she is serious, her ear twitch (it happens, just not to me). Ashley had her hair nibbling and rubbing her shoulder when nervous. Stephanie had her sway back and forward and tap her foot. Kim bighting her lip and rubbing her hands. Jim Twirling his thumbs, Hank, would tap on his pants, Will would rub his neck and check his nails, and his eye twitches.

**TIMESKIP**

The second month was even more interesting to see what everyone could do. The others tried to catch up to Harry, but still had a long way to go.

The girls would work on casting spells while the boys would dodge or return them. Then the boys would return the favor after a few hours.

By the time the month ended they were a formidable team, not unbeatable, but they could easily be underestimated and that would be the enemies downfall.

**TIMESKIP**

The third month got better. They found out who worked good where and with who.

Jim and Hank would work intelligence gathering with their animals. They could find out how many people were in a place and eavesdrop. So they had that job.

Kim and Will would work well together. In a dark area, Will could lead Kim through the darkness and maneuver her into position for an attack. Kim would then take out without a sound.

Stephanie and Amelia would work together. Stephanie would Apporate Amelia in and out. Amelia would use her invisibility by info gathering or silent assassinations and attack from the corners.

That Left Harry and Ashley. They would be the powerhouses. They could catch the enemy off guard with wandless casting and their other talents. They could also be used as a frontal assault team while the others attacked from the other angles. They would also be the faces, well the "contact people" as in if they needed to talk to someone, they would be the people for that.

**TIMESKIP**

The fourth month was an easy month for them. They got to know each other on a more personal level. They also did their own training.

The group decided to take two weeks off when they got back and then reunite and go back to training.

Harry got in contact with Rose and Hermione to let them know he was ok and that he had a job now and it would take away his time.

He also told Rose to be his receptionist for all of the wizarding world. He told her he would check in every four to eight months and see her soon.

Rose new that Harry could take care of himself, but still worried about him. The same went with Hermione, but they knew that what he was doing must be important. Oh how right they were.

Mr. J: its going to get good

Harry: I know, I cant believe you are going to send them to (Mr. J puts hands over Harry's mouth.) (muffled sounds)

Mr. J: Shush, don't ruin the surprise.

Harry: Fine, can you at least give a hint to the readers?

Mr. J: (thinking pose) DC, that's all the hint you will get, now…to watch Christmas story again and then bed.

Harry: Why?

Mr. J : Because it is a good Christmas movie and I am tired.

Harry: One more thing, How come my crew didn't get good backs stories like mine?

Mr. J: It is harder to do it for the OC cast then I thought ok. Now make yourself useful and get me some cookies. (turns and walks off waving to readers over shoulder)

Harry: (chases Mr. J) Wait….what kind? Hello?…well guess no cookies for him. Goodbye everyone, until next time (Milk bottle hits him over head. Hears a shout, chocolate mint chip bitch.) (waves to crowd) someday I will get my revenge (slips on milk) Damit


	9. Chapter 9

Mr. J: Welcome to another story

Random citizen: What am I doing here?

Mr. J: Because Harry hurt himself and you were the closest person so I figured what the hell.

Random citizen: Um I am kind of busy can I go?

Mr. J: Not to the end of the story

Random citizen: Hits Mr. J with a cane and runs away

Mr. J: Well that could have gone better, on with the show

Harry and his team were now looking through different missions that they were eligible to take. He came across some strange occurrences in Gotham City, (random State). It had been lasting for a few weeks. It seemed a crazy clown and crazy jester and a woman who dresses as a cat have been robbing banks and museums.

That wasn't the thing that caught his eye. It was that they were using a stone that helped them pass through walls. Apparently it was a magic stone that supposedly once belonged to Merlin himself.

So the mission statement was to retrieve said stone and turn it into headquarters upon return. So it wasn't a real dangerous mission.

Everyone got together to decide what their objectives were. Jim and Hank would send their animals around the city. Amelia would go to shady bars invisible and gather hearsay. Stephanie would apporate Ashley to see if they could find a trail of magic. Harry would walk around in regular citizen garb and go to different museums and wait to see what happens.

**TIMESKIP**

The next week they were in Gotham. They got a hotel in the center of town so they could be anywhere quickly.

Jim sent his snakes towards the slums while Hank sent his birds up to the higher end of town. O told him that this was his first outing and wanted to see how he would lead.

Harry told his team for the first few days to get to know the city and to use the portkeys in case of an emergency.

It was December so there was snow which worked in their favor, snow, it left footprints that could be tracked even though the print might be gone, the magic with the stone could help with tracking.

By the end of the week they had gathered a lot of information. The people they were looking for were called the Joker, Harley Quinn and a woman called Catwoman.

They also heard of a vigilante by the name of Batman. He had helpers called sidekicks called Robin and Batgirl. Harry was not impressed by their names, just as long as they stay out of the teams way.

The next few days were spent with more surveillance. Harry had his team stay in the shadows. He told his team to where their work gear.

The work gear consisted of:

-Black jeans,

-Black combat boots with silence charms

-Black muscle undershirt

-Dragon hide or Basilisk over shirt

-Black robes that are shrink into over shirt for easy disposal so they could fight unhindered

-International speaker mask that appears on and off with code phrases

Harry had the viper mask

Ashley- Snow- snowflakes, carved in mask

Kim- fire mask, Flames carved in mask

Stephanie-otter mask

Amelia Badger mask

Jim- Water mask, River carved in mask

Hank- Eagle mask

Will- Earth mask. Rocks carved in mask

*while team is in field, person in mask must be called by their mask name to help conceal identity.

Harry had an illusion on his work clothes. He was at a museum and felt a strange pull. He looked to the left and saw a woman in a tan trench coat who was eyeing a sword. He felt the same pull when she reached into her pocket and she grinned and left.

Harry figured something was up so he went into the rest room and apporated to the safe house. He waited for his team to show up and told them what he felt.

**TIMESKIP A FEW HOURS**

Harry and his team were waiting for the woman to show up. Everyone was in dark corners, this would either make or break them.

Then a crash was heard and a clown followed by a woman in a jester costume came through the skylight.

Harry and his team held, there information said that there were three people. Just then a third person in the catsuit came in after the group.

Harley Quinn: Hey Mr. J(joker)

Joker: What Harley?

Harley: Aint this grand, we have hit ten places and got out before bats got here.

Joker: Yes, I bet that he is dare I say it…going batty HAHAHAHA

Joker then walked over and used the stone to get out the sword.

Joker: I bet the Royal Flush Gang would pay top dollar for this baby

Catwoman: Yes, Yes now lets get out of here

Just as Joker turned, a dark object came out of the shadows and knocked the stone and the sword out of his hands and sending them out on the floor.

The stone luckily enough skidded right to Harry. Harry quickly bend down and picked it up and put in in his pocket.

Back with the confrontation

Batman came out of the shadows. He looked at the trio f villains. "So you thought I wouldn't figure it out Joker, well as always you are wrong. Why don't you three just give up and we call it a night?"

Joker laughed and lunched at him and lunched. He punched and kicked and flipped, however Batman made his counter moves. The fight went on for five minutes while Harley and Catwoman watched with mild fascination.

When Batman finally knocked Joker into Harley and into the wall knocking both out Catwoman quickly got in the shadows and started to clime up a ladder. Before she got to the top a foot kicked her back down.

Then Robin jumped down landing next to the downed cat woman.

Harry felt a tingling on his mind shield. He let it down a little. Stephanie was trying to get his attention.

"Harry do you have the stone?" Harry responded yes and that it was in his pockets. He then patted to make sure it was there.

Harry then got a hold of the rest and told them to use there port keys. He waited till he heard seven pops that went un-noticed by . Harry was about to apporate, but then herd Batman ask Catwoman where he got the stone. Harry was curious as well so decided to get some fore information.

She was silent, but eventually broke under the glare of Batman. She told him that there was a black market out there that dabbled in everything. Batman asked her where and said she didn't know of course Harry could tell she was lying. Harry weighed his options, he could either leave or he could use her as a contact for underground item information. He decided that they could always use information.

Harry was thinking on what to do when he was kicked in the back and send forward in front of Catwoman. I

t turned out Batgirl was there and saw him and thought that he was with Catwoman and the Joker duo.

Harry rolled and stood up. "You shouldn't have done that" said Harry. "What the hell kid, what do you think you are doing with these two. Well I'm sure your parents will be very upset that their kid is part of the sad pathetic underworld." Batgirl said trying to put on the guilt card.

Harry ignored her and turned to Catwoman. "If I can get you out of this, I will ask your assistance on an issue, you will be paid monthly if you accept, if not, well, lets just say you won't remember any of this. So what is it?"

She thought about it, what did she have to loose. "Sure kid, if you can get me out of this, then you got yourself a deal."

She stepped back and leaned against the wall to see what would happen. Harry cracked his knuckles, raised his hand and told Catwoman to cover her eyes and ears. She did and Harry said obliviate and erased Batgirl, Joker, Harley, Robin and Batgirls mind. They just stayed in place acting like zombies.

"You will not remember any of this, you just remember catching Joker and Harley, and everything else is just a blur. When you come to, I want you to go about your business."

Harry then taped Catwoman on the shoulder, she looked and saw them standing there. "What happened?" Harry said mid wipe and led apporated up to the roof. She was curious what happened but kept quiet.

"My offer is this, you contact me at this number and tell me if you hear anything about any magical items being sold on the black market or being used. In return, you get $200 a month plus another $50 per item you send to us. That is it, what do you say?"

She figured easy money so agreed. She turned to look where the heroes and villains were coming to and heard a pop. She turned around and saw that he was gone and figured that she should get out of there as well.

**TIME SKIP AN HOUR**

Harry was appeared back at the safe house. O was up in his face yelling. "What happened, where were you?" Harry held up his hand in a shushing matter. O was about to say something, but Harry got held up the stone. It shut O up.

"I also got us a contact on the black market of magical items." I gave her my number incase of anything popping up. $200 a month plus a extra $50 for any magical items that she sends to us." O was still upset but shocked. Not only did he finish the mission with no injuries and the stone, but also got a contact for the Unspeakables and someone to send them items on the black market.

O sighed, "Fine, good job. Lets get some rest and head back in the morning."

Mr. J: I know its not my best work, but I gave you an expectation of a DC story, I set up your expectations. I will try to do better on my next crossover (sighs) anyway

Harley: Why did you have Batman beat up Mr. J?….Mr. J

Mr. J: Well it is a Batman thing and that is what he does

Harley: Well would you consider letting him off the hook next time?

Mr. J: I don't know, it is kind of his thing

Harley: oh please Mr. J (winks and bend forward showing cleavage)

Mr. J: (gulps) um….I'm still not sure

Harley: (takes his hand and winks again and nods to the empty room to the left) if you help Mr. J if there is a next time, lets just say that ill make it worth your will. Say goodbye to the nice readers and meet me in the room stud (winks and goes in closet)

Mr. J: Um yea (glances at the closet) see everyone next time (runs to the closet and opens up the door and jumps in)


	10. Chapter 10

Mr. J: (walks out of room) Hello everyone

Harry: Hey

Harley: (walks out of room) Great night Mr. J, hope to see you again

Harry: You and me both Harley (waves

Harley: (waves and walks off)

Harry: Was that?

Mr. J: Yep

Harry: Do I want to know?

Mr. J: (grins) Nope

Harry: Ok Then

Mr. J: Remember, I don't own anything except what is in my mind

Harry: I pity any mind readers

To recap, that mission to Gotham lasted only one month. So they still have three months of mission work then back to base for training. On with the show

Back at HQ

After the debriefing of what happened in Gotham. Harry and his team were looking into more cases when one just literally popped up out of nowhere, spooking all except O who just chuckled.

"Reports just pop up, now you know," O chuckled when Harry jumped and hit him on the back of the head. "Warning would be nice asshole." The others were shocked that Harry got away with smacking O. O just mumbled and sat down.

Harry opened the report, "it appears that there is a new group called the summons. They are a group of five people who are looking for wandless magic users. It looks like they came up with some new magic.

It appears that found a way to summon animals, not just any animals, but ones who can talk and use the elements."

O nodded and asked him what else he saw. Harry looked and thought. "If we take this, we cant go as a team. The said they want wandless magic users, so that leaves me and Ashley.

We cant bring Jim or Hank, they may use animals who are faithful to them, however their smell will be on them and can be tracked.

Cant use Amelia, she may be invisible, but we have the same problem with Jim and Hank, Scent.

Stephanie and Will could be used. Will from long range surveillance and Stephanie for emergency evacuation in case we aren't able to get portkeys in."

O Nodded, good evaluation. Just as he said that another popped mission popped up. This mission was one for surveillance It was a group of kids who were dealing with underage magic near muggle housing jeopardizing secrecy."

Harry thought about that. "Perfect mission for Amelia, Hank and Jim. Hank and Jim use their animals to track while Amelia uses her invisibility to observe. We can split into to teams. Get two missions under our belts. What does everyone think?"

O asked why he asked the team what their opinions were, they were under his responsibility. "If it is going to be my team, I want to know what their opinions are. I know that every mission could be fatal, even recon. So if they don't feel comfortable, then mission aborted."

He gained respect from not only his team and O.

Harry looked at them with an expecting look. "Well? Answers?"

The group nodded that they would split up. Harry, Ashley, Will and Stephanie will take the summons, while Hank, Jim and Amelia would take the surveillance case. Harry and the team his team would travel to Placerville California in the United States while Amelia and her team would head to Paris France.

**TIMESKIP**

Harry and his team Landed in the Sacramento Airport. Then they drove up to Cameron Park to Denny's to get some lunch and then drove about another 5 minutes or so to Placerville.

Harry and his team got a hotel and set up shop in a two room suite. Harry and Will in one room and the girls in other.

First thing that would need to happen is find the summons. This would require footwork, Will and Stephanie would have to stay at the hotel for the time being. Harry and Ashley would go out and perform small amounts of wandless magic to get noticed by those who were looking for wandless magic users.

O had given them a contact of the local aurors. Harry and Ashley would go to them and let them know about what was going on. They put on their unspeakable costume and got going. The auror department was surprisingly behind the Carrows restaurant.

Harry and Ashley got through the barrier and walked in. When they did it was a normal sized police station. When one spotted them the whole place went quiet to were you could hear a pin drop. Harry just had to try that out and took out a pin and dropped it, it clanged on the ground.

That seamed t get the aurors out of their stupor and one came up to them. "My name is head auror Jane, um just to be sure you are Unspeakables, we will need you to give an oath. Its policy, sorry, its been a while since we worked with you."

Harry nodded and asked to go to a private room for privacy to give the oath. She nodded and they went into her office. Harry and Ashley gave their oath, but instead of their real names they used their code names Viper and Snow.

Jane was still a little curious. "No offence, are you serious? You are kids, shouldn't you be in school or something?" Harry just told her that they were a special ops group of unspeakable. Jane didn't want to get into that so she just went with it.

Jane asked what they had going on hear. Harry couldn't tell her much, just that they were looking for a group of wandless magic users called summons. Jane had heard of a few people talking about them but they weren't sure they were real.

She told Harry that they were some wizards that were hanging around the Walmart. So That is were Harry and Ashley would start. They would just cause pranks and not hurt anyone and wait for someone from the group to get in touch with them.

Harry and Ashley headed back to the hotel to let Stephanie and Will what was up. Will would hack into the security system and into the cameras while Stephanie would just be a regular shopper with an eye out for them or anything suspicious.

They would put their plan in motion the next day. For today they would just get the layout of the city.

**NEXT DAY**

Harry decided on fake names, obviously they couldn't use their real names or their unspeakable names. So Harry decided on Tom Dodge and Ashley would choose Martha Thomas. (down periscope, funny movie, and Ashley, just made up the name).

Harry and Ashley then made their way to the Walmart around noon and just hung around for an hour, getting a bite to eat at McDonalds.

After lunch Harry and Ashley waited for Stephanie to show up. She showed up ten minutes later and started to browse.

Harry and Ashley then started to pull pranks, they would use minor hand motions so it made them look like they were casting a spell to those who were on the lookout and to those who weren't, they would just think it was them just moving their hands The balls that were behind the ropes came out after the ropes mysteriously broke in half.

Harry and Ashley would take turns. Doing the pranks. In another isle, Ashley made the soda cans explode, spraying soda on the unsuspecting shoppers. Harry then had the milk explode, Ashley made the dog food spill out on the floor. Harry made the lights brighter to almost blinding, and Ashley would dim the lights to almost black. This went on for about two hours. Finally the manager decided t d something.

The manager came over the loud speaker asking its customers to kindly leave the store while they looked into what was going on.

Harry motioned for Stephanie to head back while Ashley and him would walk around a little bit and see if they use magic in a different location they would draw them out.

As soon as they left, Harry noticed that they were being followed by three people. Two men and one woman. Harry and Ashley didn't recognize them from the Auror Station so they figured that this had to be them.

So for about another hour Harry and Ashley would cause minor things to happen. Like a store window to break, a sign to fall. A trashcan to levitate to scare some a bully who was picking on a kid.

After the kid ran away Harry and Ashley were walking down an alley when they had enough. "You can come out now, you have been following us since Walmart. What do you want?"

The people were a little surprised, but came out of hiding, "How did you know that we were there?" Ashley answered that they could feel them.

This again got the groups attention. "Well you are young and can sense us, you must be a powerful wizard and witch." Harry told them that they had no idea what they were talking about.

Each person used their wandless magic to pick up an item. "We are the same as you." Harry nodded. "Ok, but that still doesn't answer why you were following us. You aren't molesters are you? Because if you are…." Harry used his seal on his hand and summoned a dagger."

This impressed the little group. "No, we are not molesters, they should all rot in the deepest parts of hell." Harry and Ashley nodded.

The woman stepped forward, "My name is Tammy, this is Tommy and Danny. We say you using your magic, were are your parents?" Here Ashley got behind Harry as to look afraid and sad. Harry held her hand and told them that their parents were dead.

The group looked sad at that. "Well how would you like to come with us, we have two other people that live with us, Danni and Sammy. They are magic like us." Harry looked at Ashley who slowly nodded. So Harry and Ashley went with them.

They finally got to a house that was five minutes away by walking. When they got in Tammy introduced them to the kids. Then Tammy remembered that they didn't gets the kids names. Harry introduced him as Tom Dodge and Ashley as Martha Thomas. They were greeted with open arms when they found out that they were wandless users like them.

A few hours later, after getting to know each other, Ashley was getting tired. Harry noticed this and told the group that they would get going.

Tammy asked why they couldn't stay with them. Harry just told them that they just met them and would take a while to trust them enough. The group nodded and let them go. Harry and Ashley apporated out of the house surprising the group.

As soon as Harry and Ashley left, Tammy turned to the others. "What do you think?" Tommy thought about it. "They are strong. Being able to do wandless magic and having that much control over their powers, I say bring them in."

Danny and Danni thought abut it. "They agreed, but decided for them to wait a while. Like the kids said, they just met them. They needed to know if they could trust them."

Tammy and Sammy both agreed that they would keep an eye on them for a month before they did anything. So now came the waiting game.

**AT THE HOTEL**

Harry and Ashley apporated in.

Ashley asked Harry what he thought. Harry told her that it will take a while for them to trust him and her. Ashley asked why and Harry told her that they would want to test them.

Harry then told Stephanie and Will were the house was so they could set up surveillance later that night and have Stephanie to know where to come in and get them out if need be.

At midnight the team teleported half a mile from the house. They walked the rest of the way and set up cameras and points for Stephanie to memories for extractions.

Harry then called O and asked if they were to bring them in when the mission was finished. O told Harry that this information must be kept secret at all costs. Erasing their minds wouldn't cut it, some information could leak and the summons could be sought out and the blocks on their memories could be unlocked. So after they felt that they had enough information to eliminate the summons.

This of course made Harry and his group nervous. This would be their first kill mission. They knew that it could happen, but thought it wouldn't so soon. Harry knew this was going to be a long mission.

**NEXT DAY**

Harry and Ashley went back to the house asking if they were still welcome. Tammy invited them in and sat them down.

"Tom, Martha tell us, what do you do with your magic." Harry answered for both of them that they do what they want, when they want and how they want. This pleased the summons. They knew that if they had a problem with authority figures than they would fit in with them.

So for the rest of the month, Harry and Ashley would meet up with the summons and hang out with them and eventually use magic to do damage. Harry and Ashley would call the aurors after every event to let them know where to clean up.

Information was gathered as well. Stephanie would apporate high onto the trees and Will would watch them at night from the top of the trees.

The next month started and it turned out to be the real start of the mission. One day Tammy called them into the den.

"Tom, Martha. We want to be honest with you. We weren't sure if we could trust you, but over the last month you have proven your worth.

You see, we are working and have gotten almost perfection from this new spell. Well it is a summons really.

We call ourselves the summons. We try to summon animals to do our bidding. For example, if we can summon a fox, we can send it to gather information. But there are different levels of animals. There are some you can use for information gathering, use as distractions, and attacking. Some also have powers such as fire and ice, water, and air.

There are other animals, the fox was just an example. We found out that there are boss animals, like leaders if you will. We haven't found a way to control them. If we find out how, then we can fully get the loyalty of the underlings.

We plan on taking the wizarding world by storm and create our own world order. What do you say, join us?" Harry and Ashley pretended to have a silent conversation. Harry scanned the tops of the summons mind and found out that they just wanted to see if they could get the kids to do the work for them and just kill them in the end. They were going to use kids, because they thought the bosses would be more sympathetic. Harry send Ashley the information via mind link. They agreed and went back to the hotel to prepare.

They told Will and Stephanie what was going on. They needed a plan on how to end the summons once Harry and Ashley learned how to summon bosses and get them under control.

Will came up with the idea to get to know the bosses away from the summons and get their side to help fight them. Harry then had to figure out how to end them. This was going to be hard.

Ashley helped him decide that they would ambush them. They would meet at night with the summons away from town and summon a boss. The boss would play the compliant under control animal while Harry would get on one side of the boss and activate an anti apporition ward that would allow porting inside but cant port outside or inside. Then Stephanie would attack from above, appertain to different points and attacking. Will would attack from the darkness while keeping on the move. Harry and Ashley would attack during the confusion.

So during the month, Harry and Ashley learned to summon Animals. It took a good amount of magic to summon and maintain the animal. It takes real concentration and to focus and what kind of animal you want. By the beginning of the next month Harry and Ashley were close. They were able to get the under boss and working on the boss.

Then came the day where Harry was able to summon a boss toad. It turned out that not all bosses were didn't want to work, the person just had to be worthy.

The toad could tell that Harry was a powerful wizard and would treat his kind respect. So He told Harry that he could call on him any time.

Ashley was able to summon the boss of the rabbits. He could feel her quick thoughts and also knew she was a kind person, so he gave her permission to summon him if need be.

Harry and Ashley told the two bosses what they were going to do and if they would go along. Both agreed because the summons group had summoned their kind and had treated them poorly. They would have their revenge.

They made an agreement that the attack would happen at the end of the month.

It was agreed that they would use cutting curses, flame curses, and piercing curses.

So at the end of the month Harry and Ashley told the Summons that they finally had the bosses under control. The summons were pleased. Harry told them they would show them a few miles out of town.

Harry and Ashley met the Will and Stephanie there. They put them under invisibility cloaks and waited.

Five minutes later the summons arrived. Harry and Ashley summoned the Toad and hair bosses.

"So Tom, how did you manage to get the dumb beast under control?" Tammy asked wanting to hurry this up. Sure she would miss the kids, but cant make an omelet with ought cracking a few eggs.

Harry took a step by the toad and put up the ward. As soon as it went up, hell came to town. Harry waved over Danny and pointed down, he looked down and Harry summoned a dagger and drove it up through his skull. The blood started to poor on Harry because he was shorter. The others saw this and got to work.

Stephanie sent a piercing hex through Tammy's shoulder making blood shoot out from the other side. She let out a curse and fired a killing curse at Harry. Harry pulled Danny around and the curse hit him instead of Harry. The pain in Danny's eyes left and Harry knew he was dead.

Will sent a cutting curse hitting Tommy, cutting off his leg, making him drop to the ground. Blood was squirting out and he was curing up a storm. Ashley then got summoned a dagger and jumped on him slitting his throat. The spray hit her on the face. She knew she couldn't freeze now, there was asses to be kicked and ported to the rabbit boss.

With Danny and Tommy down it left a wounded Tammy Danni and Sammy. Tammy was about to fire a spell at Ashley but the rabbit boss jumped and hit her, knocking her into a tree. There was a sickening crack and Tammy went limp, blood started to go down the tree, letting the others know that the skull was cracked.

Danni was freaking out now, this was supposed to be easy. Kill and get away. She started crying and dropped holding her knees to her chest. Sammy just gave up and put his hands up and dropped to his knees. Danni saw this and joined him, she figured that she would be safer that way, oh how wrong she was.

Harry, Ashley, Stephanie, and Will walked into the clearing. The toad and the Rabbit left in a puff of smoke leaving the rest.

Harry took out one of his Kodachi and handed it to will and the other to Stephanie. "End it. Up close and personal, you need to get this over with. They nodded and got behind Danni and Sammy who both were crying now. Danni pleaded with her life while Sammy just looked strait ahead.

Stephanie plunged the kodachi through her spine, severing her vertebra, killing her instantly. Stephanie looked down in shock, it was hard for her to kill. Ashley led her away while Will stepped up to the bat and did the same as Stephanie. Harry nodded and got his kodachi back. Harry then cut off the heads and put them in a sack.

Harry then took down the ward and everyone ported to the hotel. They took showers and came out and sat in the sitting room. Harry decided they should talk about this.

"So my first kill, it made me feel like a bastard. Who was I to decide who lives and who dies. There must have been a way to let him lie. But in reality it was for the best. The man was a rapist and a murderer. So every kill, I look at, I see what the person has done, or what might have done. Stephanie, your next"

She nodded. "This is my first kill. I feel terrible. Are you sure they had to die?" Harry nodded. "This is our job. We may not like doing it, but we do it any way. Ashley, your up."

"My first kill was a few years ago. A man cornered me in a alley and was going to rape me. I backed up till my back was to a wall, I was lucky there was a crowbar there. I grabbed it as he kept getting closer. A car backfired distracting him and I made my move. I struck him against the side of his head and ran. I found out later that that man died. He was a wanted child molester who always got away. So I came to terms with it." Harry nodded. Will?"

Will was quiet, my first kill was against a man. He was a thug that would make our families give them any information on the IRA. My family didn't know anything but kept getting harassed. One day I was jumped by that man and beaten as an example. Two days later I killed the bastard and got away with it." Harry nodded and told them to get rest.

While the others went to bed, Harry contacted O. He told them about the kills and that he had the information on what summon was working on and that they would be back in two days.

The next day Harry went to the auror office and told them that their investigation was done and that they would be heading back the next day.

The rest of the day Harry's team packed up and relaxed, let their minds settle and come to terms. They got lunch and then watched movies till night and went to bed.

The next day they went back to HQ

When they got back to HQ they noticed that Amelia, Jim and Hank had the same looks in their eyes. It turned out that the Recon mission went bust. There was one more observer than anticipated and they ended up in a spell fight. They ended up killing the entire group.

So it was now official, Harry's team could do what needed to be done. So they spent the next few days talking about what they went through.

It then came time for the four month training. Harry wanted everyone ready. So the training from then on was get everyone up to par.

So for three months, everyone would be masters in porting, wandless magic, silent casting, and summoning animals. They would also review all their spells and work on their casting time and reaction time.

And so the training for four months began and their wait for another chance to go out into the field.

Mr. J: Much better than my last

Harry: yea, your last kind of sucked

Mr. J: Harry, you want to visit Mr. T again?

Harry: No! I will be good

Mr. J: good

Harry: so why did you change apporition to porting half way through?

Mr. J: because its shorter to write

Harry: (sweat drops)

Mr. J: well time for a break, see you next chapter


	11. Chapter 11

Mr. J: I'm back

Harry: Yes, Yes you are

Mr. J: Wow, three words, aren't you good with your words

Harry: (Flips Mr. J off)

Mr. J: touchy, any way. We are getting closer and closer to the end

Harry: No shit, of course every chapter brings you closer

Mr. J: You never let me have any fun (takes out phone)

Harry: Who are you going to call?

Mr. J: (calls Mr. T) Harry has been telling kids that milk is bad for them

(screeches heard outside. There is a pause then a knock on the door)

Mr. J: Harry get that

Harry: (opens door carefully)

Mr. T: (grabs Harry and starts bitch slapping him) Milk is good for the kids, Milk makes you strong. I pity the fool who says otherwise, now you stop talking to kids or I will be back fool. (closes door and gets back in van and leaves)

Mr. J: And on with the show

Harry was sitting in the teams common room. They decided to make a team name. They named it Team mist. They decided that because their goal was to get in and get out and not be seen, like mist.

So for their first two weeks of their fourth month they practiced turning into mist. They were able to see where they were going and gathering information. This got Harry's team excited and ready for anything.

Harry decided to go see his friends and let them see him and let him know he is doing alright.

Harry ported to England and walked in to the pub. Tom noticed him right away and got him a cup of tea. He talked with him and if there was anything he should be worried about.

Tom told him no and that he would contact him if there was. So Harry went on his way to his next destination. Andy, Tonks and Serious.

First he would go see Andy and Tonks. He ported to their door and knocked. There was a pause but then it opened revealing Andy.

She saw him and gave him a huge hug and shaking him back and forward. Tonks heard the commotion and came to see what it was.

When she saw Harry she ran to him and also engulfed him in a hug. Harry hugged her back. They went inside and sat down in the living room.

"Where have you been Harry?" Tonks asked. "I was here, there, and everywhere. But I have been in America for the last few months. That's all I can say." They looked at Harry for more information but got none, so they let it drop. Harry told them that he missed them and thought of them every day.

Tonks blushed, "So you think of me every day, your so sweet," and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed and Tonks burst out laughing She was glad to see that she can still make him blush. Andy was also amused.

She told him that everything was going good in the wizardmont. The purebloods were still upset about the equality act. More wizards and witches were becoming more tolerant though now. They all had him to thank.

He spent about another hour there and then went to go see Serious. When he knocked Serious opened the door and pulled him into a hug. "What the hell is people and hugs, honestly," Serious chuckled. "Well pup, your not normal, and the more you are away, the bigger the hugs you are going to get." Harry understood the logic, he just didn't have to like it.

So serious let him in and they talked. They talked about his parents, and what he was up to. He was dating this lovely girl named Terra. So for the next hour they talked about nothing important. Harry liked it, it helped him clear his mind.

It was time for him to go and see Rose and Hermione. Harry knew that these were probably going to be the biggest hugs that he was going to get. So Harry bid farewell to Serious and went to Roses.

Harry got there and knocked on the door. There was no answer so he just let himself in. He was about to sit when he was tackled by a brown blur. Harry rolled and flipped the blur on the couch.

Hermione didn't know what hit her. One minute she was running and tackling Harry, the next she was on the couch.

Harry was in a fighting stance when he noticed who it was. Before he could say anything a red blur tackled him and he did the same thing. Rose and Hermione were in the same boat so to speak.

Harry told them he knocked but nobody answered so he let himself in. Rose told him that Serious got her an owl that told her that he was on his way. 'so much for my surprise tackle' she thought.

Harry laughed and opened up his arms. Both Rose and Hermione flew into them and gave him a big hug. 'I like this hug' Harry thought.

So Harry told them that he was doing alright and getting stronger. Harry gave them some papers with new spells that were strong. He also gave them exercises to do to strengthen their cores.

Harry smiled at the looks on their faces. It was like Christmas and their birthdays rolled into one. From then on, that would be Harry's best memory besides Tonks kissing his cheeks, but nobody need to know that.

It was getting late and Harry asked if he could spend the night and they said yes. They pulled out the couch and made it into a bed. (those things are a great idea, but a bitch to move).

Harry was laying there when he heard Hermione's door open. He saw her come into the living room and clime in with him. He didn't have any problems with that so he let her in. She snuggled up with him and laid her head on his chest. Then a few minutes later Roses door opened and Harry looked at her.

She saw Hermione and was about t leave but Harry stopped her and opened up the other side of the blankets. She smiled and got under and snuggled up to his other size. They then fell asleep with contentment on their faces.

The next day the three were sitting eating when Hermione asked if he could tell her were he had been. Harry told her no and that he was getting stronger. She wanted to push it but let it drop.

**TIMESKIP 2 WEEKS**

Soon enough it was time for Harry to head back. Harry was sad to go, but he still had a job to do.

When Harry got back his team was sitting around the table playing card. Harry put his stuff away and then went back to play cards.

The next day they went through the missions again. They had either a mission to France to take care of some deatheaters that were around from the last war with Voldemort or Spain.

The Mist choose Spain. So they got there gear ready for the next day.

The mission briefing was showing five deatheaters trying to get their numbers up and try and continue Voldemorts work.

They decided to do this as a strike mission. Get them all together and go balls out on their sorry asses. Once again Harry asked and nobody backed down. So the next day they were on their way.

**NEXT DAY**

Harry and his team ported to Barcelona Spain. Harry got his team base at the hotel set up and ready to go. Harry sent Ashley and Jim to the local Aurors to let them know that they were in town.

When Jim got back, he had him and Hank out to send their animals for info gathering.

Harry, Ashley, Stephanie, Amelia, Kim sent out their animals as well. They sent out frogs, foxes, flies, Butterflies, bats, cats and dogs. The animals were out gathering information while the team would get to know the town.

Harry was walking down the street when he heard a cry for help. Harry dashed to an alley and saw a man standing over a small blond girl. The girl was covering her face and crying. Harry dashed and jumped, kicking the man in the side of the head knocking him out.

The girl heard the thud and gathered the courage to peek. She saw a boy about the same age as her. She wiped a tear from her eye as Harry walked over to her. He offered her a hand to help her up.

But sure enough nothing is easy for Harry. The girl flung herself into his arms and cried. Harry cursed the being who made him so huggable. He swore he heard laughing but played it off.

The girl thanked him over and over and said how scared she was. She said that she was with her father on a trip and got some ice cream and was on her way back when the man attacked her.

Harry offered to walk her back to her hotel. She thanked him and latched onto his arm and off they went. She introduced herself as Luna Lovegood. Harry was about to tell her one of his alias names when she said something that made him stop in his tracks. "Don't worry Harry Potter, I won't tell anyone I saw you here."

Harry was going to mind wipe her when they got back to her hotel when she spoke up again. "You don't need to mind wipe me, it wouldn't work anyway. Don't worry you can trust me. But I do have a favor to ask." Harry rose an eyebrow at this. She explained that she wanted him to help her look for creatures. Harry figured he had nothing to loose so he did.

They got to the Hotel and Luna told him that he could try and mind wipe her. He had nothing to loose so he did, and surprisingly he couldn't. He tried to read her mind but only got a headache. She giggled and for some reason Harry found that to be the cutest laugh he had ever heard.

She told him to meet her at the hotel the next day around noon to go hunting. She told him to dress in jeans and a coat. He asked if he could trust her father, she said that her father would be in a meeting with other hunters and that it would just be them. So they bid each other a farewell and Harry left.

**BREAK**

When Harry got back to the hotel, he found out that the animals have found their targets and the building they were staying in. Surprisingly it was a huge warehouse which was odd but figured that they needed the room. Harry told them about his meeting with Luna. They were worried, but Harry told them that he would take care of it.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Harry got to the hotel and Luna was waiting for him. She had on blue jeans and a white sweatshirt on. Luna gave Harry a paper with a picture…well a drawing of what they were looking for. It looked like a white puffball. Luna called it a Wackersport. Harry figured that he would just go along with it and it would cause less of a headache.

A few hours later Harry and Luna made their way back to the hotel with nothing to show for it. Harry didn't care, it gave him time to think about the small blond girl next to him taking to him and her explaining different creatures that she and her father hunted.

For some reason it didn't bother Harry, just being in her presence calmed him and that he could relax around her. To say the day was good for them both was good.

Luna was so happy that she found someone who didn't call her a freak or call her loony. She felt at ease around Harry and she could focus a little more.

They eventually got to the Hotel and Luna took the paper from Harry thanking him for coming with her. Harry smiled and said that he had fun. He asked how long she was going to be in town, she told him a few more days. He told her that he would probably stop by again. She told him any time after noon was ok.

He was about to leave when Luna gave told something that made his blood ran cold. "Harry, I'm sorry for your loss, if you need someone to talk to, I will always listen," she turned and went back inside . Harry was at a loss for words. He had no idea what she meant. He figured that it was probably just a quirk of her or something.

**BREAK**

Harry got back the to the hotel and asked for an update. The dogs found out that the deatheaters were going to have a meeting the next morning. Harry told them that the sooner they strike the better chance of wiping them out before they were discovered.

They knew that they were good, but nobody was perfect. They wanted to get the job done before someone noticed their presence. So Harry told them to be ready by sun up. He then remembered Luna's words. "Team, one more thing, I want you all to know how proud I am of you. I know we may not see eye to eye every now and then, but we are a team. Always remember that. I just wanted you all to know incase something happens tomorrow, it is our first strike mission, so I figured I would say that now."

They all had a burst of pride from Harry's speech but were also curious, why he brought all of that up.

**NEXT DAY**

Harry and his team were up and ready. Harry told them one more time to be careful and how proud he was of them.

A few hours later the team were all in their ambush spots. Harry, Stephanie, Jim were in the rafters, Amelia, Hank and Kim were in shadows of the corners of the room under notice me not charms. Ashley and Will were hiding in behind wooden planks that were leaned up against the walls. They waited for their pray, they didn't have to wait long.

A few minutes after they got into position the deatheaters showed up and sat down at a table. Harry activated a ruin to stop them from porting and the Mist attacked.

Harry threw a smoke grenade to confuse the deatheaters and waited for the smoke to become a big cloud to give his signal to start.

For the next three minutes it was hell. Spells were being cast left and right. Hexes, death curses, hell even a tickling spell was being thrown.

By the time the smoke cleared all the deatheaters were dead. Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

He called for a roll call. What he got in response shocked him and didn't shock him at the same time. Everyone answered except Will, his fear came true, one of their own didn't make it.

Harry, shakily walked over to Wills body which had been hit by a killing curse. Harry knelt down and said a small prayer for his fallen teammate…no friend.

Harry knew he had to hurry up and get his people out of there, they would morn later. Harry told Jim and everyone else to take Will and port back to the hotel. Harry would stay behind to collect the heads and the arms with the dark mark on them.

**BREAK**

When Harry got back to the hotel the girls were crying and the boys were trying to comfort them. The moment Harry got there the girls saw the sack and started crying harder.

Harry knew he had to say something. "Alright listen up. Yes we lost our brother, but this is not the end. I am trying not to sound like a cold bastard, but we all know what we signed on for.

We will learn from this and move on, we will fight in his name and make sure his memory lives on with us."

Harry told them to get some rest and they would leave the next day to go home. Everyone needed some sleep and they were of no use being tired.

**BREAK**

The next day Harry woke up around 11 and saw that everyone else was asleep. Harry Called O and told him what happened. O told him that it wasn't his fault and that every team eventually has a death and it either makes them or breaks them. Harry told him that he agreed and that he had to go think about some things, O ended the call and let Harry go on his way.

So at noon Harry appeared in front of Luna's hotel and found her waiting for him. She hugged him and told him that she was there for him if he needed her. He thanked her and just held her for a minute.

"Luna, are you a seer?" She nodded slowly. He didn't need to read her mind to find out what she was thinking. "I don't think that you're a freak Luna. Never think that. I know it isn't a common gift, but make it your own." She smiled and hugged him harder. 'again with the hugs' Harry thought with a frown.

Harry then saw that it was one and he needed to get back. He gave her his number and contact with Rose who passed his letters on to him by special owl. She thanked him and gave him hers and told each other they would stay in contact and Luna told him again that she could trust him not to tell anyone she saw him and it was their secret.

**BREAK**

Harry got some lunch for his team and ported back to the hotel. When he got back everything was packed up and ready to go.

They ate quickly and grabbed the gear and Will and ported back to HQ.

**BREAK**

At HQ when they appeared there everyone was in their ceremony robes in rows. A group of Unspeakables came up to them with a coffin and helped put Will in it.

As they made their way down the isle of Unspeakables they saluted as the coffin went by. One of their own had fallen in battle and returned home. It was a solemn walk down the isle to the medical bay. They dropped off his body and reported to their barracks.

A hour later we find the team sitting in the common room of their barracks looking at the empty chair. O walked in and sat down.

"We all have lost someone, I know it is hard, but it gets easier as time moves on. I will not lie, the pain never goes away, it just dulls over time.

When we found Will, he was always ready to help. Well put it this way, he helped save people from future deatheater attacks. His Call name will be put on the fallen warrior wall. It is a great honor that he deserves.

Always keep in mind that every mission could be your last, so live it up today. I'll give you guys time off from missions for the remember. You may do as you wish, I will talk to you later."

Silence filled the room for a while before Harry spoke up. "I say we train our asses off so we never have to deal with this again. What do you say?"

They all agreed with a fist in the air.

"We will become stronger, that I promise." So they began their extra training then and there, with Will in their hearts and mind, they had driving force.

Mr. J: I hope that was an alright chapter, I know it was a little scattered.

Harry: Why didn't you give me more dialog with my friends?

Mr. J: because this was just to show them that you were still alive and a quick visit

Harry: Oh, alright. So why did you kill off Will?

Mr. J: Every story needs tragedy to get to a certain point.

Harry: So Luna gave me a warning, why didn't I call in for backup?

Mr. J: Because this was your team, you weren't cocky, this was going to be done your way. Like I explained in the story, everyone knew what they signed up for and to get you used to death and not blame yourself.

Harry: Oh, Thanks.

Mr. J: Your welcome. Now how about something funny, I just heard this joke. I know its probably an old joke, but I figured that the chapter would end on a laugh

Joe and Bill are standing in Jo's garage. A dog comes up to them. Bill asks if his dogs bites and Joe says no. So Bill goes to pet the dog and gets bit. Bill says I thought you said you said your dog doesn't bite. Joe laughs and says jokes on you, that's not my dog.


	12. Chapter 12

Mr. J: I'm back and today we have a special guest

Deadpool: Hey there

Mr. J: Thank you for coming, so how is the fourth wall breaking going?

Deadpool: Its going great, why just the other day I jumped into a Batman story and ran into the Joker and Harley, She says hi by the way

Mr. J: (grins)

Deadpool: Got any tacos?

Mr. J: (nods and motions for him to follow)

Deadpool: (Follows)

**THREE YEARS LATER**

Harry and his team has become legend. With the memory of Will pushing them, they have not failed any missions or lost any more members. Their demeanor had changed as well. They were now more aggressive and forceful.

Before, they would try and work to get their information, but now they tended to push the envelope.

They were even talented enough to go on solo missions, but were an often requested team.

Harry was lounging around Roses house looking at his Hogwarts letter. He was smart enough not to open int. He used a detection spell and what was on it was a little surprising.

It had a tracking charm, a compulsion charm and a loyalty charm all from Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione had gotten her Hogwarts letter on her birthday and with some prompting from Harry agreed to be a spy for him. She would try her best to get into Ravenclaw. Nobody would suspect her and with her mind shields she would be more helpful when looking through memories.

Harry went in the bathroom and put on his unspeakable gear. He ported to HQ and found O. Harry handed the letter to O also did the scan and shook his head. "Albus you old fool. Don't worry about it, we got you covered."

O handed Harry a return letter. It read:

_To Whom it may concern:_

_I thank you for you kind offer to attend Hogwarts. _

_However I must decline. I am already enrolled in a magical school. I have been attending Montana school for Witches and Wizards. _

_I thank you for your interest, but like I said, I must decline._

_Kindest regards, _

_Harry Potter_

Harry got a good laugh out of that. O told him that they already visited his aunt and uncle and placed a memory of them buying a flat and having Harry move into that so they don't have to deal with the freak.

However that was a safe house that the Unspeakables use. They would have a Unspeakable there at all times in case Dumbledore showed up. They would tell him that Harry was going to Montana.

If he tried to get any information they would send him away. If he tried to pull strings at the ministry, an unspeakable would say it was a misuse of his power and if he did any more digging he would be stripped of his tiles and be lucky to still have a job at Hogwarts.

O told Harry to relax and they would take care of it.

**TIMESKIP**

A few weeks later Dumbledore was reading acceptance letter and looking for one in particular. He eventually came to it 'ah, my star pawn.' He opened it and started reading. His complexion went from his normal to a pail white when he found out that Harry was not going to come to Hogwarts.

"This will not do, I have put to much planning and time into my plans. No matter, I'm sure with some "discussions" I can have everything back in place before the school term starts." The phoenix in the corner just rolled his eyes.

His first trip was to the Dursleys. He ported to their house expecting Harry to be there because it was summer. He would just grab him, mind wipe their memory and force Harry join Hogwarts.

He knocked on the door and Petunia answered and yelled at Albus Dumbledore to get off their property. When asked why they were being unreasonable, she flipped him off and told him that that freak was no longer with them.

He asked for the address and ported away. He got to the flat and knocked on the door. A tall man answered it.

Albus could feel the magic rolling off this man and knew he was a wizard. Albus gulped, "Hello sir, I am Albus Dumbledore. Is Harry Potter Here?" The man crossed his arms over his chest.

"I know who you are. No he isn't here, he is at a friends house for the summer. He isn't gong to Hogwarts so why are you here?" Albus tried to probe his mind but only hit a strong wall and the man punched him in the face knocking him off his feet.

"Do that again old man, and I will do more than knock you down." Albus rubbed his jaw and got up. "Sorry, old habit." The man scowled, "What do you mean old habit, it is against the law to probe someone's mind without their permission. I'm going to let that slide." Albus nodded. "Well I need to now to get in touch with Harry. I am his magical guardian and want to discuss this issue with him not going to Hogwarts, surely he wants to go to a school were his parents went."

The mans shook his head. "Man what a liar, first of all you aren't his magical guardian or his anything Sirius Black is. Second, you don't have a say in his life. Now get your ass out of here before I do something that I am not going to regret." Albus thanked the man for his time and got out of there as fast as he could.

As soon as Albus left, the agent called O and told him Dumbledore stopped by. O thanked him and got his gear on and headed to the ministry to wait for Dumbledore to try and misuse his power.

**TIMESKIP**

A few hours later Dumbledore finally made his way to the ministry to get information on Harry. When he approached the person information desk, he asked the receptionist to get information on Harry Potter. Of course him being the defender of the light, she was happy to.

Albus was glad that finally something good was going to get some news. However, instead of the receptionist, an unspeakable came back. "Mr. Dumbledore, why are you looking into Harry Potter?" Albus sweated but pushed ahead, surly nobody would question his judgment.

"I am looking into Mr. Potter because I am his magical guardian. Also, he needs to be going to Hogwarts, but I fear he is not. I must get him back on the right track. We wouldn't want him to turn dark would we?" The unspeakable was trying his hardest not to laugh. "You are not his guardian and the school he is going to is reputable.

So lay off. Also, if you continue your digging or you will be stripped of your titles for the misuse of your power also you will be lucky to keep being a headmaster at Hogwarts."

The headmaster was fuming. He ported to Hogwarts and did the Herman Munster foot stomp. "Darn…Darn….Darn." ( if you don't know what that is, watch The Munsters or look it up on you tube. Great show, wish they would put it back on nick at night or on TV Land) He took a deep breath and looked out his window. He figured that he would try and catch Harry in Diagon alley.

He told some of his loyal followers that Harry was being watched and needed to be brought in to Hogwarts to be safe.

Harry thought that his new plan was going to be ok. How wrong he was. Harry would not be seen for that whole summer no matter how hard they looked. Dumbledore even checked the tracking charm that was on the letter, and it showed that it was put on the return letter to Hogwarts. For the first time in a long time, Dumbledore was not a happy man.

**TIMESKIP**

Harry was laughing his ass off. He saw the memory of Dumbledore getting denied access to him. Harry put that memory in his favorite memory file.

He got Hermione up to snuff up to seventh year. He be a close second in Ravenclaw and in the end pull ahead and be number one student in her year. He figured let her have fun for a year, then fall back in the later years but keep in the upper ten students.

Hermione was snuggling up on his side asleep when Rose came in and got on his other side and snuggled up and fell asleep on his other side. These were the moments that made Harry happy and relaxed


	13. Chapter 13

Mr. J: thinking, thinking, thinking

Harry: About what?

Mr. J: Why I didn't do the finishing bit for the last chapter

Harry: Tacos?

Mr. J: Sure lets go with that. I own nothing.

O was talking to his superiors about Dumbledore. They to have been watching him for a while now. Since the last war Dumbledore was acting like he was god himself. This did not sit right with them.

O was saying how Harry had Hermione going to be spying on Hogwarts and Dumbledore. The Unspeakables were impressed that Harry had an idea that they weren't sure on putting into action.

They always thought of putting a spy in, but something always came up. This was their opportunity to see how someone does.

They decided that instead of her only answering to Harry, she would work for them as an informant with the student population as well. While she would spy on Dumbledore for Harry, she would also keep an eye on future prospects for Unspeakables. O said that he would talk to Harry about it.

Later that day Harry was pulled aside by O. O told them the plan, Harry agreed but he said he would be the one to bring her in. "Come one, twice we messed up with you, we learned. What are the odds of us messing up again?" Harry just stared at him.

After a minute of silence O gave in and told him to go for it. O told him that if she agreed that he would be in the team Mist meeting room.

**TIMESKIP**

The next day Harry was in Roses place waiting for Hermione to finish up her regular schooling. (not everyone can be home schooled. Never got that, no experience) When she got there Harry told her that he had an offer from some powerful people.

She was a little skeptical, she still had a hard time trusting authority figures. Harry told her that he trusted these people and he would be with her every step of the way.

She agreed and grabbed his hand as he ported her to the Mist common room. She looked around and let go of his hand and held onto her arm.

"Were are we?" Hermione asked looking around the room. She did what Harry told her to do a while ago, always know your exits and get as much detail as possible. There was a door to the right of her that said office. There was also five other doors. They said that they were sleeping quarters, training room, file room, showers, weapons room.

There was also some couches and chairs and pictures of Harry and seven others. One was a little further from the others with Gold around it and a banner that said The fallen. There was a television with game consoles in the room and a radio.

Harry looked down at her and smiled. "This, is my work. You are lucky, only my group and I guess he is an observer of us now. Anyway, I guess your wondering what I do?"

Hermione nodded still looking around the room. "I am an Unspeakable." As soon as Harry said that, Hermione's mouth dropped open.

She worked it through her head and it seamed to make sense. She was upset that he didn't tell her.

Just by looking at her he knew she felt hurt. "I couldn't tell you. I was sworn to secrecy. Also, I know you would worry about me. I could not face the world knowing that you were worried about something so big that you had no control over. I am sorry."

Harry hung his head. He truly didn't want to lie to her. She hugged his arm tighter. "I understand, it is just a little hard to take in."

In another dimension a man in blue jeans and a red Hawaiian shirt was reading a newspaper. "giggidy"

Harry nodded and laid his head on hers. He led her to the office and opened it and she walked inside. O was there waiting with a file on her.

She sat down and Harry sat next to her. She latched onto his arm, she would not leg go for anything.

"I am sure you are wondering why I had Harry bring you here?" She nodded so O continued. "First, my name is O, and it is a pleasure to finally meet you. Harry only says good things." She smiled at this and lent into Harry.

"Well we know about you going to be spying for Harry." At this she tensed but Harry squeezed her hand to let her know that everything was ok.

"You are not in trouble, on the contrary, you are to be commended. I assume you have excellent mind shields?" Hermione nodded. O asked if he could try and break through and she hesitated. Harry told her it was he wouldn't hurt her or that he would kick his ass. At this Harry glared at O who started to sweat.

She eventually agreed and O tested the shields. He was not a person to be easily impressed. However her shields were very impressive.

"Well your shields are impressive, so I don't need to worry about someone trying to read your mind. We have a deal for you. How would you like to become an unspeakable." Hermione fainted, Harry laughed. "See, this way you didn't have to drug her or anything." O grumbled while J revived her with a spell.

She saw Harry, "Harry I had the most weird dream, you were an Unspeakable and you took me…" she looked around and noticed she was still in the office. She grabbed onto Harry's arm.

"Harry I am not a good fighter, there is no way I could be of major help, will they hurt me if I say no." Here she was starting to panic so Harry lifted her on his lap and held her close, whispering in her ear to calm down. She eventually did.

"No Hermione, they wouldn't hurt you. Besides, do you think I would even let them?" Here she smiled and shook her head. O spoke up, "I did not mean for you to freak out, don't worry, we wouldn't put you into a battle unless you had proper training which I now you are up to your seventh year. Good work by the way." She blushed at the comment, she felt the sincerity of his words.

"Since you are going to by spying on Dumbledore, we wont stop you. Our offer is for you to spy on the students and keep an eye out for potential threats and potential future Unspeakables. If you agree, you can become an Unspeakable. We will give you tools and books to help you on what to look for. If not, we break down your shield enough for us to wipe your memory."

Hermione didn't really have to think about it. Not only would she know what was going on with Harry, but she would be helping him as well. The best part would be BOOKS! So she agreed.

Harry took her to get her gear and mask. She chose an owl for knowledge. Harry told her that she could stay in his room when she was at HQ.

He also gave her a pass that would let her into the Mist barracks. She thanked him over and over. He also gave her the coordinated to port there at any time.

So they made their way back to the office where O told her to tell nobody, her assignment was really important and that if she felt that she was going to get caught at any time to abort the mission and contact him.

When she had everything they went back to Roses. Harry gave her a necklace with a port key. This key portkey wasn't an ordinary one. She just had to say the place she wanted to go and she would go there. He set it up so only she could use it.

For the next few months Harry took off so he could help Hermione with her magic. He removed the underage magic trace on her wand so she could now practice any time.

He got dodging skills up by shooting stinger hexes at her and she would help him by doing the same to him. They also worked on their drawing speeds.

He also helped her with silent casting. This came easy for her. She would also sting Harry when he least expected it. Rose also got in on the action because they knew he wouldn't do anything to them outside of a spar.

**TIMESKIP**

The time came for Hermione to go. She was nervous and excited at the same time. Harry put on his Max Powers disguise and took her to the train station.

When they got there they found their way to the barrier to platform 9 ¾ and saw a big group of redheads. "Dang muggles, Ginny, where is that platform 9 ¾ . Hermione was about to speak up but Harry put his hand on her shoulder and put his finger to his lips. They walked through the barrier and onto the platform.

When they got on the other side Hermione pulled Harry aside. "Harry, why didn't we help those people, obviously they were lost." Harry shook his head. "That was the Weasley family. They have two sons who have already graduated Hogwarts, Bill and Charley. They now have three currently attending. Fred and George, pranksters, who are in their second year. Then there is Ronald or 'Ron' who is starting this year. Then there is the youngest Ginny who will start next year."

Hermione looked at him with a curious work, "You know this why?" Harry looked around. "They are a family dedicated to Dumbledore. They think the sun shines out his ass. So keep an eye on this family, but don't get involved. If they suspect something they will report it. They also tend to talk loudly as you just heard. So keep your ears open. That was also a probable trap."

Hermione didn't agree, "I don't think so, they were probably just trying to get a wizards attention to show them how to get on the platform." Harry shook his head, she just didn't see it yet.

"Like I said, they are a wizarding family. They had two graduate and two attending, now three. They know where the platform is. Also, they could have just used the floo to get here. They only reason we went in through the barrier was that this would be your first time and it would look suspicious if you just used the flew, most of the upper families do that and we want to keep a low cover.

Like I said, it was probably a trap, but not sure what for. So be careful around that family." He hugged her and she hugged back. He whispered in her ear how much he was going to miss her and he would stop by from time to time.

She kissed him on the cheek and he kissed hers and she went to get on the train. He waved one last time and walked out of the barrier. He passed the Weasley family who was still talking loudly drawing attention to themselves. Harry shook his head and kept walking. 'Alright Dumbledore, you think you can have spies in the ministry, lets see how you like having a fox in the chicken coop.'

Mr. J: That went well

Harry: Yes it did, wonder why I didn't think about why the Weasley family were like that in the movie and book

Mr. J: Because you weren't meant to notice. However, one as smart as I… (and a few other people) but we noticed it damit

Harry: Ok then

Mr. J: Well see you folks next chapter

Harry: See you (waves)


	14. Chapter 14

Mr. J: So welcome back

Harry: Hey

Mr. J: So I bet your all wondering what this chapter will bring

Harry: I wonder what will happen

Mr. J: Then read and find out

Harry: Boo

Mr. J: Don't mind him, he can't read, I bet all those books in the movie were blank

Harry: (gasp) that was supposed to be a secret

Mr. J: Well why I'm trying to teach him to read, enjoy

Harry: C-A-T dog

Mr. J: Lots of work to do, also this is a two parter, wait till after the next chapter to review

A week after Hermione left Harry was doing his morning work outs when he got a strange vision. It was one of Voldemorts soul pieces. Harry knew all of the fragments. Voldemorts journal, Helga Hufflepuffs cup, the Ravenclaw diadem, His scar, Voldemorts snake, the Slytherin locket, and the ring. Harry tried to pinpoint the location but only got gold and old looking weapons around it.

Harry figured it was at Gringotts bank. So he grabbed a extra coat and ported outside of Gringotts and walked in. Harry saw Griphook and went on over.

"Hello Griphook, may your gold grow while you enemies blood flows" and took a small bow. Griphook returned the bow and thanked him for the greeting. The other witches and wizards in the bank shook their heads at the respect being shown to a goblin.

"What can I do for you today Harry?" Harry asked to speak to him in private, so Griphook put a next teller sign up and motioned for Harry to follow. When they got in the room Harry sat down and so did Griphook. "Griphook, I had a strange vission. It was a artifact that had a dark aura here. It is the Hufflepuff cup. It is a soul fragment."

When Harry told Griphook this, Griphook started to swear in goblin. Harry blushed at some of the profanities, some involving a dolphin and a Elephant ass. When Griphook calmed down he told Harry that the cup was there.

He called in some goblins to go retrieve the cup. While they were waiting Griphook called in Rangoc. Rangoc came in and Harry and Griphook bowed and got one in return and sat down.

Harry told Rangoc what was happening and Rangoc was cursing up a storm the same as Griphook did before. When he calmed down Rangoc told Harry that the goblins were once again in his debt. If word got out that they had a dark artifact in their possession, they would loose business.

A few minutes later a pair of goblins came in levitating the cup in front of them and put it on the desk. The goblins lost one of their own in retrieving the cup but got it non the less and was thanked by the king which the goblins took great pride in. Rangoc asked Harry what he wanted to do with it. Harry told him that he would take it with him and out of the bank. Plausible deniability as Harry put it. This made Rangoc pleased once again and got a box for Harry to put it in.

Harry thanked them for their time and went back to HQ. When Harry got there he called a team meeting. He told the group what the item was and they were in awe. Stephanie said that they should destroy it, but O had another plan which Harry agreed with.

Harry spoke up, "The last war Voldemort went crazy at the end. I think that it was because he spit up his soul that he became crazy. So I think we need to get all the pieces together and put them in a soul gem." (elder scrolls reference), A Soul gem could gather all the soul fragments and hold them.

Harry then looked around, "Then if Voldemort does come back, then we give him back his soul making him mortal. He may mellow out and change, but we will not know for sure. The only thing we will know is that we will be able to kill the bastard if he tries anything to foolish. What I want to know is who is with me?" Everyone raised their hand.

He looked after them and treated them like family. Of course they were with him 110%. So Harry split the team up. Ashley, Kim, Stephanie would look for ways to transfer a soul already moved into an object into another. Amelia would go with Harry to collect the fragments, while Hank and Jim would go invisible to known deatheater hideouts and listen in and see if they can pick up any information.

So they went to work. The girls got the cup and a book on fragments and started. Harry told the Amelia that he would meditate on the other locations while he sent Jim and Hank out.

While meditating, Harry came upon the locations for the locket, ring diadem, who had the diary but couldn't find the snake. He figured that he would leave that to Jim and Hank, and if anything summon the boss snake and ask if he could feel any disturbances in his fellow snakes.

Harry then took Amelia to Godricks Hollow. Harry was taken back when they ported there. Harry looked around the small town and noticed that the house looked ok from a distance, but as you got up closer you could tell that it was a spell to make it look ok. There was a sign out front it said that only those loyal to the Potters or had their blood may enter. To the front was a sign dedicated to Lilly and James Potter.

Harry's eyes began to water, Amelia saw this and hugged him telling him everything was going to be alright. He wasn't alone in this and it was ok to cry. Of course Harry held in the tears and they made there way into the house.

It was just as it was the day he was taken from here. Spell damage and items spread all over the place. Harry walked up the stairs and felt the presence of the fragment through his own.

Harry went into his old room and looked around, hanging on a corner of his crib was the locket. Harry wrapped it in cloth and Amelia and Harry left the house.

When they got out they were walking in a random direction and came across a graveyard. From the distance they could see a sign on a gate that read Potter.

They went in and came to the graves of Lilly and James. Harry grabbed Amelia's hand and just started at it. After a good while they left. Harry felt a little better that now he had a place to come and visit his parents graves.

**BACK AT HQ**

The girls found a way to transfer the soul into the soul gem. It was actually really simple. You take the item and have it touch the gem, then you just cast a soul bind to seal it. So the girls did that to the cup and it worked.

Jim and Hank had no luck for the place they were at. It was their first day there and knew that it would take a while to find any leads.

**BACK WITH HARRY AND AMELIA**

Harry then ported them to a seaside cavern. Harry knew that there was danger in the water and to not touch. So he conjured a boat and they set off in it to get to the small island in the cavern. When they reached it Harry looked down and saw the ring, however Harry felt no pull like he did with the locket.

Harry told Amelia that it was a fake. She asked how he knew so he told her about the fragment in his scar. She accepted the answer and they got on the boat and left the cavern.

Harry and Amelia then ported back to HQ and gave the locket to the girls who did the same thing as the cup. When asked about the ring, Harry told them it was a fake.

The rest of the day the group sat and talked about what was next. What was left of the fragments were the diary, ring, snake, diadem and the scar. Harry told them that he would go see about who owned the diary. He concentrated and found out that Lucius Malfoy head of the Malfoy family had it.

The next day Harry found his prey in a bookstore giving a donation. This was just a ploy to get good publicity and keep everyone thinking he was a good kind citizen and not a deatheater.

Harry noticed a small creature following him, a house elf if he wasn't mistaken. Harry saw how Lucius talk to the elf and saw how the elf was depressed on how his master talked to him. That's when Harry made his plan.

Harry waited for Lucius to give the house elf a bunch of books and port out of there. That's when Harry made his move. He walked in front of the house elf and said elf collided into to him.

The elf was apologizing while Harry told him that he was alright and no harm done. Harry helped pick up the books. The elf was amazed that a wizard would help him. When the elf asked him his name Harry gave him his real name. The elf's eyes bulged he was looking at the great Harry Potter.

Harry asked the elf his name and the elf got tears in his eyes. "Never has a wizard asked for Dobby's name. It is an honor to meet you sir." Harry bowed to the elf and said it was a pleasure as well. The elf was stunned, not only did Harry help him but bowed to him and said it was a pleasure to meet him as well. Oh what a wonderful day for the badly treated elf.

Harry asked Dobby if he was alright. Dobby just told him that his master treated him badly, but nobody else would want Dobby. Harry told him that he would be honored if he would work for him, however since he wasn't a free elf, he could do little.

Harry then got a better idea then he had before. "Dobby, tell your master that you were late because you ran into someone and had to pick up the books. If he asked who it was you tell him it was me. I have a plan to get you free. Don't tell him what I am planning though, is that ok with you?" Dobby jumped up and down and agreed, if it worked Dobby would go to work for a kind master.

**TIMESKIP**

At Malfoy Manor

When Dobby got back Lucius asked what took him so long he told him that he bumped in Harry Potter. This caught His attention. The boy who lived, found. He could be a powerful ally if I play my cards right.

He wrote a letter asking Harry to come to Malfoy Manor to have lunch so he send Dobby with the letter. When Dobby got a coffee shop Harry was at, he gave the letter and accepted the request.

The next day Harry arrived with a book with a handkerchief in the back which was invisible. Harry bowed, "Hello Mr. Malfoy, may I say what an honor it is to meat someone in such high standings." Lucius was most impressed, he expected the Potter boy to be arrogant and annoying, however this young man in front of him was a perfect gentlemen, unlike his unruly son.

Lucius bowed back, "the honor is mine Mr. Potter. Please call me Lucius." Harry nodded, "Only if you call me Harry." Lucius nodded.

Harry handed him the book. "I know your family had and still has some excellent swordsman in it. I found this book in one of my vaults and since I have no need for it, I figured that it would do you better use. It is old and I would appreciate it going to someone who knows art when they see it."

Lucius thanked him and handed it to Dobby to go put in his study. Harry discreetly told motioned for him to stop. Harry then gave Lucius a minor suggestion in his mind to go see if his wife was home.

As soon as Lucius left, Harry told Dobby to look in the back. He did and a handkerchief fell out into Dobby's hand. He said in a low voice that Master gave him clothes. Then it hit him. His master…former master was tricked. He was now a free elf. He looked up who say Harry smiling. Harry then told him to go to find a diary that his former master had with the letters T.R on it. Dobby did and Harry wrapped it and gave it back to him and told him to go wait for him in his room at HQ after he put the sword book in the study.

Just as Dobby left, Lucius showed Harry into the dinning room where they had lunch. "Well Mr. Potter, might I enquire where you have been these past years?" Harry grinned at him trying to get information. "Oh, here and there, mostly there. I have been going around making secret donations to charities. I see you have Lucius, might I enquire what it does."

This made Lucius forget about trying to find out where he was. He now had a chance to get some more money, he literally had dollar signs in his eyes. "Yes, it helps those who don't less fortunate. It builds houses for those who don't have any." Of course they only built ten houses a year and the rest of the money went into his company accounts, but Harry didn't need to know that. He might even offer to get Harry's name on a few projects.

Harry knew exactly where the money went, but he wanted to gain the trust of Lucius and use him as an informant. Also if Voldemort, Lucius would portray Harry as a business man who did not side with the light or dark.

Eventually a few hours went by and Harry bid farewell to Lucius. As soon as Harry left, they both thought of the same thing, 'sucker'.

**TIMESKIP**

When Harry got back to HQ Dobby was sitting on his bed looking at a book on ants. Harry wondered why he would have a book on ants, but let it go. When Harry made his presence known, the house elf jumped up and hugged his legs. "The great Harry Potter set me free. Thank you sir." Harry patted the elf on the back and led him out into the common room. He called the team together to introduce Dobby. The girls thought he was the cutest thing and kissed him on his forehead and cheeks causing the house elf to blush a bright crimson red.

When they asked what was going on, Harry explained the situation. The girls thought that was a sweet thing Harry did while the guys thought it was cool. He asked Dobby if he could get some drinks for them which he quickly agreed and popped out.

"Well guys, I say we have him bond to us. We can treat him better and it would give out team more productivity, what do you say?" The whole group talked it over and agreed, they also agreed that they would treat him nicely and fairly.

When Dobby got back they asked Dobby if he would like to bond with them. Dobby was so excited that when he was jumping up and down his elf ears were flopping up and down as well. The girls galumphed him in a huge hug because it was so cute.

They bonded with him and took him to get some clothes that made him apart of team mist. Dobby was so happy. After they got him outfitted they made Dobby a bed and put it with Harry who did not mind. After they got Dobby settled they then put the fragment in the book into the gem and settled down for a good nights rest.

Mr.: J: Well another one bites the dust

Harry: You do know that isn't how they got the soul fragments right?

Mr. J: Yea, but it is my story so I am doing it my way, (raises hand to bitch slap) got a problem with that?

Harry: (flinches) no

Mr. J: ok then see you next time (waves)

Harry: (Waves) bye


	15. Chapter 15

Mr. J: So here I am again

Hermione: And here I am all my adoring fans

Mr. J: Conceded much?

Hermione: your just jealous because I'm talented

Mr. J: (snaps)

Hermione: (walks and trips, gets up and trips) what the fuck?

Mr. J: You going keep being a diva?

Hermione: No (looks depressed)

Mr. J: (hugs her) its ok, you just needed a reminder. You want to go get ice cream

Hermione: (nods) and walks away with Mr. J

The next day Harry was thinking on how to get into Hogwarts. O then came up with an idea. Harry could pose as Max Powers and go see Hermione during the Christmas break. He and another unspeakable would make up something that needed Dumbledore to get away from Hogwarts. So that took care of the Diadem

Jim and Hank still have made no progress on the snake. The ring was still missing as well.

Harry needed a break so he went to go see Sirius. When he got to number 12 Grimwald place, Harry was met by Sirius by a big hug. As soon as Harry walked in he felt a familiar pull. It was a soul fragment.

Harry ran up the stairs and stopped in front of a small door. Sirius asked him what was going on. Harry told him that something evil was in the house and in that small room. Sirius told him that the room belonged to the house elf.

Harry got some cloth and opened the door and found the ring. Harry couldn't believe his luck. He wouldn't have to look long and hard after all. Harry told Sirius that he would be right back and ported back to HQ. He used the soul gem and brought back the ring.

When Harry got back the house elf was being yelled at by Sirius. Harry got Sirius to stop yelling at the elf. Harry asked the house elf why he had it.

It turned out that the elf got the ring from Sirius's brother. The elf did not know it was an evil object and apologized. Harry asked Sirius if it meant anything to him and he said no. So Harry gave the ring back saying that he took care of the evil that was on the ring.

The elf thanked him and went into his room to remember his old friend.

When Sirius and Harry got back downstairs Sirius asked what was going on. Harry told him the thing about the soul fragments and that he had everything under control. Sirius wanted to not believe him, but Harry had yet to show him otherwise.

So after a few minutes of talking Sirius told Harry that Dumbledore was asking about him. He tried to get Sirius to transfer custody of Harry to him so he could be properly trained looked after. Harry got a worried look, but Sirius told him to relax. He told Dumbledore that he had no reason to. He told him that Harry was turning into a fine young wizard with a good head on his shoulders.

So after a few hours of visiting he went and saw Rose. Rose was happy to see him. She made a dinner and they ate, talking about what was new in their lives. Harry pulled out a small box and it had a brand new locket with a picture of him and Rose. She thanked him and they visited for a few more hours Then Harry went back to HQ and went to sleep.

The next day Harry was thinking on what else to do, All that was left now was the snake, his soul and the diadem. Harry knew they had time so it was no real rush. But getting them would be a load off of his mind.

The next day was Halloween and a Saturday so Harry decided to go Visit Hermione. Harry ported to Hogwarts and turned into a Owl. He flew into Hogwarts and found his way to her. She was in the Library studying. Harry flew to an unused isle and turned back and turned his clothes into Hogwarts robes that looked like Ravenclaw robes.

Harry then walked up to her and sat down. She was surprised that someone sat down and looked up and was she shocked. "Harry?" she asked quietly, Harry nodded and told her to follow him to the unused isle. She did and in the isle Harry told her to take him to her dorm room and he turned into a small mouse which she put it in her pocket.

When she got to her room they were alone. Harry sat on her bed and told her to do the same. He then shut the curtains on her bed and put up a silencing charm.

As soon as he did that, Hermione lunched at him and hugged him. He held her and laid her down with him. She snuggled up to him telling him how much she missed him.

They just cuddled for a few hours talking about nothing in particular. It was starting to get dark and Harry had to get going. He got up and told her that he would come visit at Christmas.

She then told him that he was write about the Weasley boy Ron. He came into her compartment and was looking for a place to sit. She let him in and just read her book and read. Then a boy named Neville came in and asked to sit. She told him that it was fine and he sat down next to Ron.

Ron told Neville that he was looking for Harry Potter and when he is found that he will be his best friend. He let it slip that it was promised to him. Hermione hid behind the book and continued to listen. She deduced that he was jealous of his brothers and that she stayed away from him.

As for Dumbledore, he asked around the first years and above if they herd anything about Harry. He even tried to get in her mind. When Dumbledore asked where she got strong shields, she said she read it in a book over the summer and had her Sister Rose teach her and work with her on it. (she saw Rose more as a sister than a mother) If Dumbledore looked into it, he would see that Rose was her guardian.

Dumbledore however didn't look into it. What else she learned was that he had a tendency to let violence go in school. He would let bullies get off with a small detention or a warning which he did not follow up with.

He also made his rounds around ten in the morning, three in the afternoon and nine at night.

As for the students, the ones that stood out were Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley. They were brats and had violent tendencies. Daphne Greengrass was a smart girl who rived Hermione from Slytherin, She was also cunning and always investigating. Other than that, there were no standouts. Harry told her that he would pass on the information.

Harry then turned back into the mouse and snuck down the stairs and into the castle. Harry was going for the front exit when he felt another pull, He know knew it wasn't the fragment so he went to check it out. What he found surprised him.

It was a professor who wore a turban. Harry looked at the back of the turban and noticed that was were the pull was coming from. It was Voldemort. Harry turned back and made his way back to Hermione who was just finishing changing when Harry turned back.

He told her that the turban professor named Quirrell was the body of Voldemort. To do that the body had to be dead. Hermione then mentioned his classroom always smelled of garlic and he always acted strange. She told him that she would keep an eye on him as well.

This time Harry left as an owl. Hermione just opened the window and he flew out and down to the ground then ported back to HQ.

**TIMESKIP**

Later that night Hermione was down at dinner when she saw Daphne run past her crying. She didn't have a problem with the girl and was concerned. So she got up and followed her and saw her go into the bathroom. (ever notice how girls always go to the bathroom in at least pairs) She opened it and Daphne was crying in the last stall.

"Daphne, are you ok?" Hermione asked in a soft tone. "No, I'm not! That fucking asshole Draco was saying how I was throwing myself at him. I did no such thing. I am normally calm but even I have my limits." She then opened the door and came out. Hermione opened up her arms and Daphne flew into them crying even harder now."

Hermione just held her until she stopped crying. So they stayed in each others arms for a while more.

A little time later they smelt something terrible. They looked to the door where the smell was coming from. Just then the door was smashed open and in walked a Mountain Troll.

Hermione put herself in between it and Daphne who was to afraid to move. "Get out of here you dam thing, cant you see we are upset and that this is a girls bathroom." The troll looked confused, it understood what she was saying but didn't understand why she was mad. This little being should be afraid. In reality it should be the other way around.

The troll came closer and Hermione took out her want, "Last chance, get out!" The troll again took a step forward. Hermione then used the levitating charm on the trolls club and started to smash it against the trolls head.

She bashed it again and again until the troll dropped to his knees. Then she used it like a baseball bat and smashed it against the side of the head and shattering the skull, effectively killing it.

When she let the club go to the ground the teachers came in. Mcgonagall asked why she and Daphne were there. She told them that Draco badmouthed Daphne and she came to comfort her when the troll came in. She also said that she told it to leave, and it really should have listened.

When the teachers examined it, they were surprised to see it dead. Dumbledore asked it killing it was necessary. This time Daphne spoke. "Yes it was fucking necessary, it almost killed us it weren't for Hermione."

Madam Pomfrey the school nurse asked if they were ok. Hermione said yes and that she and Daphne were going to go to bed.

Before they got to the door Dumbledore asked why she attacked in such an angry manner. Here she blushed and whispered something into McGonagall's ear making the older woman nod and let them go. When Dumbledore asked what happened she just said that it is wise not to mess with a girl during that time of the month. Poppy Pomfrey nodded and left with McGonagall leaving a confused professors Dumbledore, Snape, and Quirrell

**TIMESKIP**

The next day Harry gave his and the update from Hermione to O. O was surprised that Voldemort could get in without detection. This was another strike against Dumbledore in his book, not checking the teaching staff, it should be happening every day.

Harry then decided to put the soul fragment in his head in the gem. So they did and then they were down to two.

Harry then asked Jim and Hank if they had anything. They both said no, that snake was well… a slippery snake. Harry shook his head at the joke.

Harry then decided just to summon the boss snake. Harry first went to the zoo and got some deer for the snake. 'might as well give it an incentive' he thought.

When Harry got to some woods he summoned the snake and offered him the deer. The snake was pleased with the offering and was willing to help. The snake told Harry that the particular snake was in a zoo in Scotland it was in Edinburgh, but that is as close as the snake could tell.

Harry dismissed the snake and went back to HQ. Harry grabbed the stone and then went to all the zoos in Edinburgh. To say he was sick of snakes by the time he came to the right one would be an understatement. Harry found said snake and ported in while nobody was looking and quickly got the sole and ported back before anyone knew what was going on. So that just left the final soul fragment.

When Harry got back to HQ Dobby was waiting for anything for him to do. So Harry gave him the important job on keeping the barrack clean. Dobby was more than happy to oblige.

Harry then went to Roses for some dinner. Rose was very happy to have Harry back again. After dinner Rose asked for Harry to spend the night. Harry agreed and went into his guestroom. Sometime during the night Rose snuck in and snuggled up to Harry who wrapped an arm around her. Harry once again slept comfortably and happily.

Mr. J: Another one done

Harry: You sure like to have me sleep with Rose and Hermione

Mr. J: Admit it, you like it

Harry: Yea, So what was up with Hermione going postal

Mr. J: none of your business

Harry: Ah, come on

Hermione: (slaps him on back of the head) He said drop it

Harry: (rubs head) Yes man

Mr. J: And now he knows not to fuck up, well until next time folks (waves)

Harry and Hermione: (waves)


	16. Chapter 16

Mr. J: hey everyone (blows nose)

Harry: You ok?

Mr. J: Yea, got a head cold, so not sure how this chapter is going to turn out

Harry: Well try it and lets see

Harry was walking down the street enjoying the day. He still had a few months before he would visit Hermione for Christmas and get the last fragment and he didn't have any missions at the moment so he decided to take a day and relax.

His first stop was to see Tom the bartender. They visited for about an hour but then the bar started to pick up so Harry left.

For the next few minutes he was window browsing when he was hugged from behind. "Hello Harry." Harry turned and was happy to see it was the beautiful Luna.

They had kept in touch over the years since the incident with Will. Harry wouldn't use her for her seeing ability. If she wanted to give input, then he was more than happy to listen.

It was her gift and he was sure others would use her for their own gain. So he would keep an eye on her and keep an eye on paperwork incase her name came up.

He hugged her and took her hand in his and walked with her. "How have you been Harry? Keeping the Wackersport away?" Harry nodded and held up a necklace that she made him.

They made their way down to a ice cream parlor and ate. "So Luna, how are you. I see you are wearing more comfortable clothes." She smiled "Thank you for noticing. I have been working on my self esteem and you are right. I should only worry about my own opinion."

Before she would be walking down the street and hear other people mock her. Or when they would talk to her thought she was a freak. One day Harry told her that it was only her opinion that mattered. So from then on, she let things bother her less.

Once they were done with the ice cream they went to a local park and sat on the swings. They swung for a few minutes then got off and walked around the park a few times. Harry held her hand and she held his while leaning on him. It was comfortable for them both.

Luna told him that her dad was going to have her go to Hogwarts next year. Harry was worried, he knew that Hermione could handle it, but could Luna?

Luna looked him in the eye with a knowing look and a frown. "Luna, I am just worried for your safety. Do you know the right spells and so on. I just don't want anything to happen to you."

She smiled and hugged him, "I know Harry, but you don't have to worry about anyone reading my mind." Harry shuddered remembering what happened when he tried. "We have time, you can teach me." she snuggled her head against his chest, he was done he lost. "Ok Luna. Just know that I want you to help another person who is there spy for me and….my work." Luna agreed so the went to the bookstore to get her books.

For the next few weeks Harry helped her study and take the underage trace off her wand. She was a fast learner. She had a different learning style. She would learn a spell, practice it to profession, practice with want movements while saying the spell in her head. She would then learn to cast it silently then practice focusing her magic to her hands to do wandless magic.

Harry thought her way of learning was a little slow, but to his surprise she speed through it. Harry was proud of her.

They also worked on dueling and target practice. Again she was amazing, she hit every target, just not the center. So they worked on accuracy as well.

**TIMESKIP**

Eventually it came time to go see Hermione at Hogwarts. It was Christmas day and the plan went off without a hitch. Dumbledore got called away for a meeting with the owner of a Limon candy manufacturer.

Once Dumbledore read the letter, it was quite a funny scene. It was like a cartoon, there was an outline of his body, but with a dust trail headed towards his office. Everyone just shook their heads at this.

As soon as Dumbledore left the campus, Harry used the floo to come in to Hogwarts with the rest of the visitors. He used his disguise as Max Powers.

As soon as Harry set foot inside the castle, he was tackled by Hermione. "Max, its great to see you!" They stood there just enjoying each others embrace. They then broke the hug and walked to the great hall where McGonagall was making a speech about the holidays, but nobody was paying attention.

**TIMESKIP**

A few hours later, Hermione was showing Harry the school. He already knew it from Toms memories, but it was making Hermione happy and that's all that mattered to Harry.

They came around the corner and there was professor Quirrell just going into his classroom. Harry was surprised to feel the pool to Voldemort. So he figured that no matter what, he was always going to be stuck with a link to Voldemort.

Harry then led her to the room of requirement. She was amazed as he explained the purpose of that room. She was defiantly going to be coming here more often for studying.

Harry thought of things that were lost and the room became filled with items. Harry was pulled to a the diadem. It turned out to be a Tiara. Harry called for Dobby.

Dobby was told to go get the soul gem which he promptly did. Harry did the soul bind and the final piece was sucked in. Harry was excited that now all the pieces were in one place.

The rest of the day was filled with just talking. Hermione mentioned what was announced at the beginning of the year about the third floor being restricted.

Harry decided to go check it out since they still had time before he had to leave. They made their way and got to a locked door and unlocked it and went in.

What surprised them was that there was a Cerberus. It growled at them, Harry looked into its eyes and noticed the lack of experience and years, it was still a puppy.

"Hey boy, how are you, who wants a belly rub?" The dogs attitude changed and rolled on his back exposing the belly. Harry rubbed it while Hermione looked on with wide eyes. Here was a dangerous animal and Harry was treating it like a normal dog. She shook her head, she figured it would be less of a headache if she just ignored it.

Harry then cast a sleeping spell on the dog which fell asleep. Harry noticed a trap door. So he examined it and opened it up and looked down. It was pitch black so he cast a light spell and saw devils snare.

Harry told Hermione to trust him and they jumped down into it. Hermione started to struggle, but Harry told her to just relax. She did and was amazed that she sunk through it.

They walked a little ways and found another door that needed to be opened by a key. Harry heard buzzing and looked up and saw a bunch of keys flying. One looked as old as the door and he summoned it and opened the door.

After a little walk they came to a board game of wizard chess. Harry rolled his eyes and used a destruction spell on the opposing pieces. They then came to a room where they needed to know a potion to walk through fire. Harry again rolled his eyes and conjured a fire extinguisher. Why no wizards thought of this was beyond him.

Once they got through they came to a big chamber. In the center was a mirror. Harry walked up to it. He read the words on the bottom which said Erised. Harry remembered reading this. It showed the person greatest desire. Harry looked into it and saw an open meadow with a lake in the center. Harry got it, it was piece of mind. His mind was always busy, he just wanted to relax.

Harry looked at Hermione who was staring at the mirror. She saw her and Harry side by side. Harry shook her shoulder and she snapped out of it.

Harry then looked at it again and felt a weight in his pocket. When he took the item out, to say Harry was surprised would be an understatement. It was the philosophers stone. It was said to make gold and to make someone a life elixir. It was supposedly in the possession of Nicholas Flammel. Hermione was shocked that an item like that would be here at Hogwarts. It would surly drag Voldemort out and cause danger to the students.

Harry shook his head. Dumbledore probably thought that the school was the safest place, oh how wrong he was. The thing that bothered Harry was why was it there?

Harry and Hermione then made their way back to the exit and got back down the great hall. Harry and Hermione said their goodbyes and Harry left.

**TIMESKIP**

The next day Harry decided to get answers about the stone from Flammel himself. So he ported to his known address and his wife answered the door. "May I help you young man?" asked the lady with a kind smile. "Yes, I have found something that belongs to your husband Nicholas."

The lady smiled and led him into the house and sat him at the study. She told him to wait while she went and got Nicholas. While he was waiting, he was looking around the room. There were pictures of him and the woman who he deduced was his wife. They were also fish mounted on the walls. What caught his eye was a picture of a sunset, it was beautiful in Harry's opinion.

A few minutes later Nicholas came in. "My wife says you have something of mine? I didn't know I was missing anything." Harry shrugged and took out the philosophers stone. Nicholas jaw dropped then narrowed his eyes and asked in a angry voice. "Where did you get that and don't lie?"

Harry had to hold back a laugh at the threat, he wasn't scared one bit. "Lets just say that the security Albus Dumbledore thinks he has at guarding items is a little, shall we say…lacking." Harry tossed the stone to Flammel who fumbled with it for a few seconds then had it secured in his hands.

"Why did you bring it to me? Who are you?" Flammel asked wondering if there was an ulterior motive. Harry just looked him in they eye, "I read it belonged to you, also there was no mention of you giving it to Albus to hold onto, so I decided to give it back to its original owner. As for my name, Harry Potter, but don't tell anyone I helped with this. I am trying to keep a low profile."

Flammel studied him, looking for signs of not telling the truth, he found none. "Well thank you. I did lend it to Albus, but when I asked for it back, he was taking his sweet time in doing so. Thank you for returning it."

Harry just nodded his head, "Your welcome." Harry was about to walk out the door but was stopped by Flammel when he called Harry's name. "if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask, I may not have much, but experience and insight I have in bulk. Harry nodded and left, wondering what would happen next.

**TIMESKIP**

The next day Harry was reading a news paper, Dobby came running out of breath. "Sir, please help me, hide me." Harry looked at him with a questioning look. "Why Dobby what is going on?" Just then he heard footsteps and grabbed Dobby and hid him under a blanket next to him.

A minute later the girls came in with some clothes in their hands. "Harry, do you know where Dobby is? We got some work clothes for him, but he wont try them on for us and show us what it looks like. Harry understood perfectly, it wasn't about getting let go as an elf, but the trying on clothes part."

Harry shook his head, "Sorry girls, but I haven't, maybe he is in the kitchen." The girls thanked him and left. Dobby came out from under the blanket shaking. "Dobby had never been so afraid, there were clothes everywhere." Harry nodded and patted him on the back.

"I understand Dobby but the thing is they will keep this up. So be ready to hide at all times if need be." Dobby nodded and ported to Harry's room to hide under the bed. Harry shook his head, poor Dobby and went back to reading the newspaper.

Mr. J: For a head cold I think I did a good job

Harry: I think so to

Mr. J: Well I am going to get some rest, see you all later (waves)

Harry: (waves)


	17. Chapter 17

Mr. J: Feeling better

Harry: Lets do it

Dobby: hide me

Harry was in the Leaky Cauldron when he got a package. It was delivered from a brown owl. Harry checked it and found just a tracking charm. Harry took off the charm and put it on the owl. Harry then opened up the package and found a cloak of some kind.

Harry opened the cloak and it turned out to be a invisibility cloak. A letter fell out of the cloak and landed on the table.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Your father left this in my possession and now I am returning it to you._

_I would hope this puts some good faith between us in the future._

_Yours,_

_Albus Dumbledore _

_(to many titles)_

Harry then did a scan on the cloak and found a loyalty charm and a tracking charm. This time Harry put them on a rat that was passing by.

Harry then got a good idea and an evil grin on his face.

So Harry transfigured a golden shower (stay with me now) and shrunk it and put it in a small box he just happen to have. Harry wrapped it up and wrote a letter.

_Dear Albus Dumbledore,_

_Thank you for the cloak, though I wonder why it took so long to get it to me. _

_So as a kind return I got you a gift. I hope you enjoy_

_Sincerely, _

_Harry Potter_

Harry then put the letter on the owl and watch it take off.

**TIMESKIP**

At Hogwarts Dumbledore was in his office when the owl flew in. He read the letter and frowned for a second before becoming pleased that he would send him something. "Maybe he isn't out of reach after all" Dumbledore said. He opened up the gift and resized it and was so happy.

He conjured up a new room in his office and made the shower workable. He used it and went down for dinner. He was smiling and humming a tune.

"What has you so happy Albus?" asked Minerva who was wondering what got him so happy. Albus smiled. "I got a package from Mr. Potter, he got me a gift."

The whole great hall went silent at the mention of their savior. Quirrell motioned for him to continue which Albus so graciously did.

"He got me a gold shower, so now I can take a gold shower every night." There was a pause. Crickets were heard from outside, nobody dared to move. Hagrid, grinned, 'oh I can't let this slip by'.

"So you say that your going to get a golden shower every night?" Albus nodded at Hagrid. A few students snickered but the rest just grinned. Minerva caught on. "So you enjoy golden showers?" Again Albus nodded.

"Of course I do. The temperature is warmer in my opinion, also it has a coppery taste to it." At this point the whole hall broke out laughing. Dumbledore didn't get it, but let them have their laugh and went back to eating.

The rest of the night, not a dry eye was in the school. Hermione couldn't sleep. She knew never to do anything bad to Harry or something might happen.

**TIMESKIP**

For the rest of the time, Harry was training Luna. They got her up to seventh year material. They were happy with her progress.

Eventually the Unspeakables decided to offer her the same deal as Hermione which she agreed. She would be helping Harry and be part of a kick ass organization.

**TIMESKIP**

Harry got a message saying from Hermione saying that Quirrell was acting weirder than usual. Harry figured that He was going to make a run on the Stone that he and Hermione got earlier.

So Harry got the Unspeakables to get Dumbledore out of Hogwarts again. He figured this would draw out Voldemort. Harry ported to the third floor and a waiting Hermione.

They hugged and hurried down to where the mirror was. They hid and after a while, Quirrell came down the stairs.

He went up to the mirror and was trying to figure out how to get the stone. Harry just sat back and watched as Quirrell got madder and madder trying to figure it out.

After a while Harry felt sorry for him and came out. "Hello Tom, how are you doing? Having trouble with the stone?"

Quirrell turned and had his wand out but Harry summoned it to him. "Now, now no need for that. You wouldn't get the stone anyway, it isn't here. I made sure of it. Now why don't we have a little chat."

Quirrell was about to speak but a voice told him to let him speak. Quirrell did and took off the turban. Quirrell turned around so the face as facing Harry.

"Its been a while Tom." Harry said looking him in the eyes. " Who are you? Don't call me that, I am Voldemort, the great dark lord." Harry just rolled his eyes at this.

"I am the one you attacked when I was a babe, you tried to kill me but it backfired. I am Harry Potter." At this Harry took a bow. Voldemort snorted, so you're here after all, I bet you were hidden by Albus to trick us into thinking you weren't here."

Harry shook his head, "No, I am not going to this school. I'm not going to any come to think about it. I am just doing some…work you could say. Anyway, I am here to tell you this one time. I don't care if you killed my parents. I don't care if you killed a lot of people, you don't scare me. I could kill you right now and be done with it, but that would mess up Mr. J's story"

At this Voldemort tilted his head, "Who is this Mr. J, and what do you mean story?" Harry sighed, "fourth wall breaking, sorry." Voldemort nodded, "I have had my share back in the day. Well thank you Mr. J for not having him kill me right away." Here Mr. J came out of the wall, "No problem, now on with the story."

So Voldemort and Harry turned to each other and got back into character. "I know you aren't all there Tom. If you get a body of your own, I can help you with your crazy personality. Other than that, your warning, we are watching you. So don't mess up this chance. Now get out of here."

Voldemort left the body of Quirrell and the body crumbled and the wraith of Voldemort flew up the stairs and left.

After he left, "Well that was interesting," Hermione said shaking her head. Harry nodded and they ported out to the third floor. Harry bid her farewell and went back to HQ.

Harry told the Unspeakables what happened and they agreed. One way or another what happened from here on out was going to be interesting.

**TIMESKIP**

Finally the school year ended and Hermione was on her way home. When she got home, Harry and Rose took her out to dinner. When they got back she delivered the rest of her report.

It turned out that her and Daphne Greengrass became good friends. Hermione made a note that they should keep an eye out for her. She was cunning and observant. But for other students, not many people stood out.

Harry then introduced Hermione to Luna. At first they did not like one another. Hermione would say that her hunting was pointless while Luna would say that her obsessive learning was pointless. Harry broke them up and told them to get over their differences.

So that went on for a few weeks, but they eventually came to an understanding and became friends.

Mr. J: I know, not my best chapter, sorry I am scatterbrained at the moment

Harry: It happens

Mr. J yep, I try to have at least one chapter out per day till done.

Harry: commendable


	18. Chapter 18

Mr. J: Hey everyone, I'm back

Harry: about time to

Mr. J: Sorry. I had a bad cold, then after I got over that a few days later I decided to try a new drink, don' know if it has a name, but Wild Turkey and orange soda is dam good.

Harry: So your saying you got a hangover?

Mr. J: Yup. Then a few days later was Christmas, then new years came and now I got all my shit together so I am ready to start again

Harry: Why wasn't I invited to drink?

Mr. J: because you…um…were busy…. Yea busy

Harry: Whatever, just get on with it, again he doesn't own anything

During the summer the girls had it easy while Harry was busy doing missions which were going well. However not everything goes right all the time

During a mission to France Harry was walking down a road to get some food when he heard some screams and sounds of spells being fired. Harry ran to see what the commotion was when he saw three deatheaters shooting spells at young kids.

Harry put on his unspeakable gear with his magic and climbed the roof and came up behind the deatheaters. Harry took out his blades and jumped and slammed them into two of the death eaters. The third stopped firing and turned to see what was happening.

Harry then tackled the deatheater and punched him knocking him out. "Seriously, wizarding people are such weaklings, it was only one punch."

Somewhere around the world Manny Pacquiao sat up from his slumber, "It was a lucky punch." looked around seeing he was alone and went back to sleep.

Harry got up and asked the kids if they were alright. They said they were and the left the alley. Harry used an incineration spell and burnt the bodies to ash.

As Harry was about to grab the third deatheater, of all the people in the world, this person was the last person he wanted to see. Albus Dumbledore.

He looked at the carnage and shook his head, "surely you could have spared them, they could have redeemed themselves and helped our society?" Harry shook his head, "the only good deatheater is a dead deatheater."

That lead Dumbledore on a rant about the good in people. Harry got fed up and while Dumbledore had his back turned, Harry ported to a local safe house and let the local Unspeakables know where to pick up the deatheater.

When Dumbledore turned around Harry was gone. 'must have thought about what I said and went to make amends or something, man I am good' Dumbledore thought to himself.

A few days later Harry was sitting with Rose and the girls just watching a few movies when Dobby popped back in. "sir, you are requested back" Harry nodded and ported back leaving the girls with a shrug and they went back to watching the movie.

When Harry got back to the office the other one there was Kim. They sat in the chairs and O walked in. "Hello you two, you two have been selected for this mission. It isn't really that bad." Harry and Kim felt a but coming on.

"But… you two will feel that this isn't worth your time. You two will be going to America and speak with an American unspeakable school." Harry and Kim had a blank look on their faces. "Are you serious, we are killing machines. We can do almost any mission alone and together we are dam near unstoppable, and you want us to talk to some new recruits?"

O nodded, "Yes, and you will do it." Harry and Kim just decided to go do it, after all, how bad could it be.

They suited up and got to the international port center in HQ and left. When they got to America, they got to the American HQ and got to the classroom.

For the next four hours they were assaulted by questions and comments. By the end they were not really up for any more question so they ended the class and got back to HQ.

When they got there the overheard O talking how he tricked Harry and Kim to do his job for him. Oh were they mad. They waited in his office and when he showed up, he knew something was wrong. He asked about the meeting and they told him it went good. O thanked them and turned around and was hit by a stunning spell knocking him to the ground.

When he woke up he was in front of a television. He tried to get up but his hands were tied and so were his feet. Harry and Kim walked into the room. "Hello O, good to see you are awake. We found out that it was your job to go talk to them. Now for using us like that we have something for you." They popped in a DVD of here comes Honey Boo Boo.

For the next untold hours he was forced to watch that horrid show over and over. By the time Harry and Kim untied him he was a sobbing mess and talking nonsense. So in all it wasn't such a bad day after all.

Mr. J: Sorry to cut it short, just getting back into the swing of writing.

Harry: I hate that show Honey Boo Boo, dam kid needs a salad

Mr. J: The mom would probably put on some gravy, well until next time


	19. Chapter 19

Mr. J: I'm back, sorry for the wait

Harry: took you long enough

Mr. J: I got lazy so sue me

Lawyer: ok

Mr. J: kidding, kidding

Lawyer: dam (walks off with the hulk ending music (original show) playing in the background

Harry: weird

Mr. J: again sorry for the wait, also this will be the last chapter. I am sorry it is not epic or anything, I just lost touch with this story and it would not be fair to leave it undone or abandon it, I finish my stories damit. But I will be writing more stories. Again sorry for those hoping for an epic story. I don't own anything

Harry was wondering if letting Voldemort go was a good idea, he could have gotten his revenge, but then there would not be a balance. He realized that there must be a balance so he would do something that would make sure he had a job forever

In a random town north of London Tom Riddle was thinking on what this person who let him get away in the place where the stone was talking about him being whole.

Three days later Harry decided to give Voldemort his soul back and let the world burn and put out the fires in a manner of speaking while keeping the piece and making sure one side did not get to powerful. From his studies he found that he would live for a long time.

So that is what he did, he did a binding spell with Voldemorts souls on Voldemort so he(Voldemort) could no longer be invincible.

Dumbledore didn't know what kind of a fight he was about to get, he just knew that he would win, when in reality, nobody would win, just endless battles which made Britten a laughing stock that their government couldn't handle a dark wizard in a long time. (not a Britten hater here, just with the story.) The world government put a hold on Britten so nobody would get out and start something like a world wizard war.

Mr. J: I know the ending sucked, but I couldn't figure it out and I finish my stories

Harry: you do finish them, even If it is only 2 so far

Mr. J: (shrugs his shoulders) but now I can work on other stories that pop in my head, hope I am forgiven for this crappy ending, but my others will be better

Harry: well it is honestly not the worst ending I have read,

Mr. J: (not going to say who or what story) so I hope that I you follow my other stories when I make them


End file.
